Blessed With A Curse
by imapartofallthativemet
Summary: Previously titled Spiderman On Deck. The gang are in New York for the summer before they all go off to college. When Cody is mysteriously bitten by a spider, everything changes. CAILEY!
1. Graduation

**So this is a new story i've been working on. I'll try to updadate every week. I was watching the spiderman movie and started to notice the similarities between cody and peter parker. Well, it's going to be about three chapters before he transforms, so please be patient. Hopefully you will enjoy it and it is mostly Cailey centric. Any reviews are appreciated - Sam Daniels. **

**

* * *

**Chapter One:

The desk, although he usually loved enjoyed the classroom environment felt constricting to Cody. He watched the clock with a bursting sense of excitement. He was graduating today, after thirteen years of school, he was finally moving on to Yale. A place where the students actually want to be there; where people actually want to learn. He could make out Mrs. Tutweiler's voice going on and on, but his brain couldn't register what she was saying. Only a minute to go. He looked around the classroom, taking in the sights of all of his friends. After this summer, they were all going their separate ways. London had generously offered to let them all come out and stay for the summer in her master suite in New York. No one denied, even Bailey. Cody had figured that maybe after the twister, she would have her reservations about the Tipton's, but he was extremely glad that she was coming out.

The bell finally rang, breaking Cody from his isolated thoughts. A warm hand rested on his shoulder, sending shivers all through his back. He didn't even have to turn around to know who that would be.

"Ready to go?" Bailey asked, her voice uncertain. She re-adjusted the strap of her backpack, pulling it tighter over her shoulder. Cody could see her hesitation evident as day in her eyes.

"Yes." He stood up and took her hand, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "Can you believe it's over?"

"No." She whispered, scanning the room. "This ship… has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've learnt and experienced so many things that I would have never learnt on the farm. I've found real friends, felt love and heartbreak."

"You can say that again." Cody mumbled, remorse thick in his voice. "Bails, I promise to never, ever again hurt you."

"Me too." Bailey smiled, kissing him softly. "Now, enough of our regrets. We need to go to the sky deck! We have to graduate!"

"Lets get going then, my dear." Linking arms, Cody and Bailey made their way out of the class room, both refusing with all their might not to look back.

* * *

"That was a great graduation speech!" Mr. Moesby congratulated Cody and Bailey, smiling broadly. "The two of you have made the entire S.S. Tipton so proud. Hopefully one day you will come back and visit? I know this may shock you, Cody, but I'm going to miss you. You have really grown into such a fine young man, unlike your brother Zack."

"Aw, thanks Mr. Moesby!" Cody hugged him. "I am really sorry for all of the trouble that Zack and I caused when we were younger."

"Thank you Cody, that means a lot. At least that vase never broke -." A loud crashing noise stopped Mr. Moesby mid-sentence. He closed his eyes, counting to ten to himself and then turned to go to the office.

Cody fought his laughter as he could see Mr. Moesby's whole head turn tomato read. Bailey hands him his glass of punch, taking a sip of hers.

"I'm glad something's will never change."

"Yeah, I'm praying that Zack will never have kids. He'll probably end up helping them create chaos."

"Yeah." Cody took in a deep breath, looking around the sky deck. "I still have to pack. I've been putting it off until now…"

"Me too. Do you need any help?"

"Nah, it's all organized and ready to go, I just have to actually put it in the suit case."

"Of course, me too." Bailey agreed, taking another sip of her punch. The sound of Cody yawning made her turn. "Tired?"

"It's been a long day." Cody noted, finishing his drink. He put his arm around Bailey's shoulder, pulling her closer and kissing her on the cheek. "As much as I'm going to miss this boat and all that came with it, I'm not that sad because even after the summer's over and all of us are going our separate ways, I still get to keep the best part."

Bailey giggled uncontrollably, smiling. She kissed him and rested her forehead on his. "Cody, would you like to dance?"

"In fact, I would." Cody took her hand and led her to the dance floor next to the gang. She placed her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Cody watched Zack dance with a random chick, with Maya nowhere to be found. He shook his head. As much as he knew that they had all matured, they were all still the same kids that they were when they walked through the doors of this ship.

"Cody?"

"Mm?" He turned his head to face her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." She kissed him and then when the song ended, they joined the gang, laughing away the night and savoring every last moment until everyone had left and it was only them left, just how they had always wished it to be.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? All reviews are appreciated! **

**P.S. the gang is in New York next chapter. **


	2. Arriving In The Big Apple

**Hey, so this is chapter two! I hope you enjoy. this chapter is basically them arriving at New York, and then the next chapter sets stuff in motion. **

* * *

Chapter Two: 

"This is your pilot speaking. We have roughly an hour or so to go before we reach New York. That is all, hope you are all enjoying your flight."

Cody shifted in his seat, careful not to wake Bailey who was snuggled up against him in their seats. They had been watching a movie, sharing headphones but since neither of them had gotten very much sleep the night before he didn't blame her. He noticed Zack and Woody watching the latest Halloween flick, Zack laughing and Woody with his eyes clenched in fear. London however could not be found in this section because of course she was in first class, which was relaxing to Cody, because as much as he loved her as a friend, she could get pretty annoying.

Suddenly, the plane jolted and woke Bailey up. "Well, sorry folks but we are experiencing some slight turbulence, so please do up your set belts and it should pass quickly."

Cody quickly obeyed, taking Bailey's hand. He hated the feeling of free falling. His stomach plunged as they descended, but only for a mere moment. He could taste his lunch rising in his throat, but he swallowed it, determined not to throw up. He held his breathe and counted the seconds until it passed.

"Cody, sweetie? Are you feeling okay?" His eyes slowly opened to a concerned Bailey's face hovering over him. " You look a little green."

"Fine." Cody unconvincingly cleared his throat. "I'm all good."

"Sweetie, you're crushing my hand. "

"Oh." Cody noticed the death grip and released her hand, laughing awkwardly.

"It's okay, it's all over."

"I knew that." Cody mumbled, embarrassed that she had been comforting him and not the other way around.

"Headphone?" Bailey offered. Cody took it gratefully. He carefully took her hand, this time feeling an overwhelming sense of calm and comfort wash over him. He felt her lie back down on him, snuggling close. He took a deep breath, praying to god that the rest of the flight went better.

* * *

The teens all gathered at the luggage carol, waiting for their bags. Bailey and London had disappeared minutes ago, probably to shop or something crazy. Cody waited with bated breath as the suitcases rotated on the loop. He had this fear that someone else will take his bag, or that he will end up with a bag that belongs to an old un-hygienic man.

"Cody, here." Zack pushed a black suitcase in his direction. "It's yours. I triple checked.

"Thanks bro." Cody took out his anti-septic and began applying it to all of the handles. "You never know who's been touching it."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a freak. We all know." Zack waved a hand in his direction, dismissing his comment. "We're on vacation, so please for once, loosen up!"

"I am loosened up!" Cody protested, but his assurance faltered when Zack folded his arms, cocking an eyebrow. "Fine. I'll try harder."

"Good." He turned and began to look around. "Where are London and Bailey, they went off twenty minutes ago!"

"I don't know." Cody turned and spotted an approaching cart coming their way. "I guess she didn't want to walk."

"I'll say." Zack moved to hoist his bag onto the car but London stopped him.

"No way, this is for my luggage!" She pointed at the twenty suitcases all being brought over by airport staff. "You can carry your own."

"Gee, thanks London." Zack grumbled.

"Your welcome!" She enthusiastically replied, directing the loaders.

"Do you need me to take anything?" Cody asked Bailey as she reached for her bags.

"I can take them, thanks though for the offer."

"Anytime." Cody turned to Zack. "Where did Woody go?"

"Food and babe hunting. I hope he'll be back any moment. I asked him to get some numbers for me."

"Does the name Maya ring a bell?" Bailey asked, her voice filled with disgust.

"We broke up last night." Zack replied, raising and lowering his shoulders in content. "She's going to school here and I'll be in California, so I knew that it would be hard so we decided to break it off. It's only fair for both of us, but mostly my wandering eyes."

Cody sighed; Zack really didn't change. Woody interrupted the moment with several orders of coffee's and fries.

"Hello? Babes?"

"Oh, sorry," Woody paused, raising his shoulders in surrender. "I saw the food court and lost all sense of memory of girls. But I got us all some coffee and food for now."

"No thanks," Zack answered, grabbing his bag and the teens grabbed their bags, heading to their ride.

* * *

"Welcome to the master suite!" The bellhop announced as they opened the door. Cody's mouth dropped open as he takes in the sight of the room. Three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and two bathrooms; they were defiantly not kidding when they called it the master suite.

"We call the room with two beds!" Woody and Zack raced past as they claimed it. "I refuse to spend my summer spooning with Woody!"

"Hurtful!" Woody called after him.

"I, of course, get the master bed room!" London announced as she strutted past with six bellhops trailing behind, leaving Cody and Bailey standing in the doorway.

"Well, I guess then that leaves us the last bedroom then." Bailey concluded, picking up her rucksack. Cody followed her into the bedroom and noticed, awkwardly that there was only one bed.

"I can sleep on the couch, you know, it's all good."

"No way, it's fine." Bailey patted his back. "It doesn't matter to me, does it bother you?"

"Nope, not at all. I just want you to be comfortable."

"It's fine." Cody placed his suitcase on the bed, unzipping it. "So, I read in the paper that there will be a new exhibit in the science museum this summer. Apparently an up and coming scientist has gene-spliced spiders together to make a new species of spider. It's supposed to be amazing."

"No way!" Cody replied in disbelief, "We have to go tomorrow!"

"I was thinking the same thing." Bailey agreed, "Hopefully we could also fit in Times Square?"

"Anything you want to do, I am game for." Cody stated, unpacking his clothes.

"Thanks Cody, but this is your summer too! We can do stuff you want to do as well."

"I really just want to see this exhibit. I've been hearing odds and ends about it for a while, and I'm extremely interested to see how it turned out."

"Will you two killjoys get out here?" Zack called, pulling both of them out of their rooms and into the living room. "We're trying to plan a group dinner, maybe then we could all walk around the city and see some of the sights?"

"Sounds epic, I'll grab my coat." Cody ran into his room, grabbing his coat and wallet.

"How about some pizza?"

"That's sounds delicious!" Woody agreed, but everyone turned.

"Everything is delicious to you, woodchuck!"

"It's pizza, New York pizza!" Woody rubbed his hands together.

"I guess pizza it is."

The gang filed out into the hallway, Cody locking the door behind them. "Where is London?"

"Where else? Shopping of course!" Zack replied as they waited for the elevator. "I have a strange feeling that we won't be seeing much of her this summer."

"Maybe." Cody replied, "You never know."

"Well, I know that Woody and I are going to a Yankee's game tomorrow. Lots of athletic babes to hit on, Boston pride to show off and delicious food to eat; sounds like heaven to me."

"You have fun with that." Cody congratulated him. "Text me the score updates."

"Sure broseph, will do." Zack agreed, pushing the button to the lobby. "I have an interesting feeling that this is going to be a great summer."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? all reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Reality Bites

**So, since it's Superbowl Sunday and I'm feeling nice, here's chapter three. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

Chapter Three:

Cody and Bailey stepped through the doors into the science museum and immediately both of them felt like five-year-olds in a candy store. Cody gazed at all of the different screens, each showing different explanations and equations that lead up to this new species.

"Cody, over here!" He followed Bailey's voice to where she stood in front of a glass cage. For a moment, they both search the cage but instead of the promised five spiders, there only appears to be four. Bailey leans back and then shrugs, "Maybe one died?"

"Maybe." He slightly agreed, looking around. He felt Bailey take his hand to move him to another station, but he declined. "I'm going to check out this exhibit, you go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Bailey lingered for a moment, but with a beat of silence, turned and ran off. Cody turned back to the cage and began to read some of the write-ups that the scientists had presented. Cody envied the man for being able to get to something this amazing so quickly, with only a small theory. Cody though, however didn't want to discover spiders, only save lives. He looked up and noticed Bailey studying another exhibit across the room, an extra bounce in her step and a smile on her face. He couldn't describe the way he feels ever since they have gotten back together, but it was like the fog lifted and everything was set right again.

A slight itch crept up his hand and when he went to swipe it away, the spider which was the fifth one from the exhibit chomped down hard taking a huge bite out of his hand. He yelped out in pain as it ran away, swatting his hand and clenching his teeth. Bailey walked over, taking his hand and inspecting it.

"It's just a spider bite, Cody, it'll heal all by tomorrow!"

"That had a seriously strong bite." Cody noted, sucking on his hand. He took a deep breath, gaining control over his emotions. He can't wimp out in public, not in front of Bailey. "But I'm sure your right, it's already feeling better now."

"Good. Come on, I want to show you this study, it blew my mind!" Bailey took his hand and began to lead him across the room, but Cody couldn't shake the feeling of haziness that was coming over him. He shook his head and pushed out all of the feelings of worry from his mind. It was just a spider bite after all.

* * *

London sat at the dinning room table in one of the most expensive restaurants in the New York area and as much as this usually excited her, the fact that this was a lunch with her dad dampened the experience just a tad. She loved her dad, but right now, just like five minutes ago and the five minutes before that, he's been getting up and leaving to go take phone calls. She couldn't make out anything that he had been saying, only that some testing was being pushed back.

"Sorry, Londy." He came strolling back in and took his seat across from her, placing his phone in his inner suit pocket. "So, what will you be having?"

"Well, I think I'm -." The ringing of Mr. Tipton's phone interrupted her again. "You should get that."

"I'll be back-."

"In five, I know." London sighed as he got up and walked off, picking up her fork. This lunch was the most boring lunch she had ever attended and that topped the ones following Cody and Bailey's broke up where Bailey began to cry at the most random things like items on the dinner menu that Cody and her had once shared. Ten minutes passed and when Mr. Tipton did not return, she turned to his bodyguard. "Greg, did he leave?"

"No, London, he's coming back now."

"Sorry, London, but something has come up and I must leave immediately. I hope you will stay and enjoy a good lunch. I will e-mail you later." And with that, Mr. Tipton turned and exited the restaurant. London sighed, placing the napkin on the table, pulling out her chair and stood. She pulled out her wallet and picked out a credit card, smiling sadly at it.

"Shopping time!" She exclaimed to herself, her voice showing that she was clearly disappointed but refused to show it. She left the restaurant, rushing to the first store she could find, instantly feeling better.

* * *

Wilfred Tipton arrived at the science lab aggravated and impatient. St. Mark Industries has been expanding their corporation into sports equipment and gyms. Wilfred was determined not to go down without a fight. For weeks now, he has been paying top scientists to come up with performance enhancers and equipment as well, only since he's had spies go in undercover, way better then whatever Thomas St. Mark ever could dream off.

"Why did I get called down here?" He bellowed, all of the workers stopped and the head developer Doctor Daniels took a cautious step forward.

"Well Mr. Tipton, we have been doing the trails on the enhancers like you asked and well, they just aren't working."

"They aren't working?" Mr. Tipton asked, his voice rising with every word. "Why aren't they working?"

"Well, the formula isn't sitting well with the monkeys, they are not responding properly."

"Properly?"

"Nothing's happening."

"Have you tried it on a human?" Mr. Tipton asked, raising his eyebrows. When the scientist shook his head, he asked, "Well, why not?"

"If it won't work on the animals, then it certainly won't work on the humans."

"How can you say that?" Wilfred yelled. "You haven't even tried it."

"Well, Mr. Tipton…" Daniels began, but Mr. Tipton noticed a glass with the enhancer in it sitting on the table. He grumbled something about having to do everything himself and drained it before Daniels could protest.

"I'll come back tomorrow, then you can document the difference."

With that, Mr. Tipton turned around on his heals and stormed out of the lab. All of the scientists finally took a breath, for the sample that Mr. Tipton had taken had been a very early stage sample that had fatal results. But they were always sudden, so Daniels adjusted his glasses and turned to his colleagues. "We will see him tomorrow. There is nothing else we can do."

* * *

Cody returned to the suite quietly, his head pounding in pain. He fumbled with the key as he tried to clear his vision, blinking several times, but nothing seemed to work. He made it in barely as he felt his breakfast coming up. Running for the bathroom, he made it just in time to spew in the toilet, collapsing beside it. He felt all of body flare up in pain, but allergic reactions don't usually happen like this! He should know, being allergic to so many things. He reached for the side of the bathtub with shaky hands, trying to steady himself, with no luck. He grabbed the rail for support, moving towards the door. He just needed to make it to the bedroom, where he could crash on the bed and tomorrow he will go to a clinic and check it out.

He felt the whole room swaying back and forth as if to taunt him. Cody felt his vision get increasingly worse as suddenly, his feet gave out as he began to fall towards the ground. His head smash against the coffee table on the way down and in all of the pain, Cody's eyes fluttered and then within five seconds, he was out cold.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? All reviews are appreciated. **


	4. The Alley Brawl

**So, I really wanted to thank all of you who review! especially Highersilver ( Without you, I wouldn't have been able to make those vital changes to keep this story going.), Jenna (for you ideas as well) and CAILEY (Who reviews every single one of my stories). This was always based off of the first movie. Now, I'm really hoping you all enjoy this chapter. The story will start to pick up from here. I'm expecting this story to be around twenty chapters. - Sam Daniels.**

* * *

Gasping for air, Cody shot up from the floor, smashing his head on something, or someone.

"Ow…" Zack growled. "So, this is what I get for being concerned about my own twin brother?"

"Zack?" Cody rubbed his eyes, trying to gain focus. He took the hand that Zack offered, pulling himself off of the ground. "How long have you been there?"

"No more then five minutes." He turns and calls out. "Bailey, he's awake!"

"Thank God!" Bailey rushed in with the first aide kit, but Cody put up his hands in protest.

"I feel fine, bails, honest. Don't worry about me." Cody took the kit from her shaky hands. He wasn't lying; he had never felt better in all of his years. Which was a far stretch from yesterday.

"But… when you left the museum, you felt horrible! You told me that yourself!"

"I guess I just needed some rest?" Cody offered, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't have the time to come up with a better answer, nor did he have one. With that, he headed towards the bathroom. "I think I'm just going to take a shower or something…"

Cody shut the door behind him, leaning up against it. Placing his head in his hands, he let out a huge sigh of relief. He was sure that he was going to die earlier today, or still feel worse or something. He peered through his fingers at his reflection in the mirror. He looked at his hand, noticing that the spider bite was entirely gone. He flipped it and checked it, then repeated several times; sure that he was seeing things. There was not even a trace that it was there to begin with!

Turning on the shower, Cody removed his shirt. His once frail and bony like structure had filled out nicely, muscles covering every inch. He looked like those models in the underwear ads. He flexed his muscles, smiling childishly. Whatever had happened last night, it was clearly for the better.

"Is everything alright in there, broseph?" Zack called.

"Never been better." Cody replied, his voice relaxing into a regular tone. He shook his head in disbelief. This can't be real. He jumped into the shower, washing away all of his previous concerns.

* * *

"This is really good that you are walking around, fresh air can sometimes be the best medicine." Bailey commented as they strolled down the street.

"I feel fine, really." Cody replied for the hundredth time. She nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. "But I am feeling a little hungry. I hear there's a really good diner up the block from here."

"That sounds delicious." Bailey agreed, "London told me about this shortcut."

Once they turned the corner into the alley, all of Cody's body went on edge. He felt this heightened sense of danger that he couldn't explain why he was feeling this way, or how to stop it. "Bailey? Maybe we should turn back…"

"You should listen to your lover, sweetie." A malicious voice hissed from the shadows, a man stepped out into their line of view, hood pulled over his face. "But it's a little to late to turn back now."

Cody removed his arm from Baileys and sidestepped to block Bailey from any direct attack from this man. He could feel Bailey grasp his hand desperatly, her palms sweaty. "What do you want?"

"This is so cute. Are you trying to come off as a hero? What the fuck do you thinks happening? I want all of your cash, valuables, the goods."

"I only have five bucks on me, tops. Honest." Cody replied, taking a step back. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't really believe you, so it's all good. Just give me the cash. This can go the easy way or the hard way." Cody swallowed hard and waited, thinking through all the possible ways this could go. The man nodded to himself and sighed, sticking his hands in his tattered coat. "Hard way it is then."

A sharp metallic click echoes through the alley, causing Cody's eyes to widen in a sickening realization.

"So, it's your cash, or your pretty girlfriend's life. What's it gunna be?"

"Don't you dare threaten Bailey!" Cody roared, ripping his hand from Bailey's, charging at the mugger. Startled, the mugger attempted to stab Cody, but it was blocked with ease. Cody grabbed the knife from his hand and threw it into the distance, punching the mugger in the gut. Cody began to pummel the mugger, holding nothing back as he hit the man, eventually kneeing him in the groin and watched him fall to the ground in unspeakable pain.

Wiping his hands, Cody turns and all of his anger disappears when he sees the look on Bailey's face. A mixture of fear and confusion flashes in her eyes. "Cody? How did you do that?" She took a step forward, her hands out front in caution. "I mean, no offense or anything, but your not that strong!"

"I don't…" Cody stumbled on his words. "I don't know, Bails. I guess it must have been-."

"Cody! Behind you!" Turning, Cody blocked the weak attack with ease. Catching the fist in his hand, Cody pulled back his free hand and punched with all of his strength into the mugger's gut, sending him flying into the building. Cody waited five seconds before he declared him unconscious.

He turns to face Bailey one more time, who rushes to hug him. Wrapping his arms around Bailey, he whispers in shock. "It has to be an adrenaline rush! I just kept picturing him hurting you and I got so angry; it must have been an adrenaline rush! It has to be." Although he meant those words to explain what had just happened to Bailey, he was really trying to explain it to himself.

After a moment, they broke apart, Cody kissing her. "How about that diner?" She offered weakly, still shaken from five minutes ago.

"I guess." Cody offered meekly, in all of the anger and fear, his hunger had been forgotten. Taking her hand, they walked out of the alley, both trying to leave behind the confusion that neither knew how to answer.

* * *

"Dr. Daniels! Your formula has been working wonders. In one night, I have already turned to this!" Mr. Tipton walked into the lab, uncharacteristically dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, muscles ripping his t-shirt. "Why isn't this already on the market? I've felt no side effects and it seems to be working great."

"Well, further testing needs to be done, sir. You're still the first trial. Many more must be completed before we can even begin to consider putting this product on the market!" Daniels fumbled with the chart, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "If I could just do some testing on you, Mr. Tipton-."

"There is no time for that!" Wilfred cried, smashing the counter. "St. Mark industries has already built their gyms, their grand opening is in three days! We need to speed up this product!"

"But… Mr. Tipton!"

"I SAID NO! GET IT SENT TO THE COMPANY TODAY!" Wilfred roared, instantly retaliating. He tugged at his shirt collar, mumbled about something and walked out of the lab, without a second word.

"Yes sir." Daniels whispered, watching Mr. Tipton leave. But all he could see, instead of an angry businessman walking away was a ticking time bomb slowly winding down, and preparing to blow.

* * *

**Love it? Hate It? Think of ways to change it? The reviews so far have been greatly appreciated! But I'm still going to get on my knees and beg for them. - Sam Daniels. **


	5. Learning To Crawl

**So... Holy tar. The reviews i've been getting have been amazing and I love reading them, they give me the biggest and best feeling in the world. I'd love to thank CAILEY, highersilver, beth, jenna, wolvmbm, spabol**, **xsilverxsecretsx and that is in no order whatsoever. I do hope you enjoy chapter five! - Sam Daniels**

* * *

Chapter Five

Zack and Woody sat at the table eating their breakfast. Zack was looking in the paper for cash opportunities, since he now had his license; he was hoping to get a car. It was good for the ladies. He came across an ad for Tipton industries and whistled to Woodchuck.

"This will be easy. All I have to do is go there, tell them that my mom has been working at one of their Tipton's for years and they'll hire me. Sure, it'll be something weird like coffee boy but hey, cash is cash."

"I think I'm going to go check out this restaurant!" Woody replied, pulling out a map. "It's the best pizza in all of New York. So, I'll meet you later."

"Okay, cool." Zack finished his cereal and threw on his jacket. He picked up the ad and put a note for Cody on the table, turning to leave.

* * *

Zack stood outside the Tipton Headquarters and whistled at the building. It was pretty spiffing. He took a breath in and walked into the building, taking in the busy atmosphere. He heard a man yelling, followed by a man running out with his belongings in a box.

"What are you here for?" The receptionist asked, getting Zack's attention.

"I was hoping to apply for a job. Nothing too special."

"I have just the thing for you. The man who just ran out, he was Mr. Tipton's old assistant and whenever his assistant is fired, it's my job to find a new one. Can you start today?"

Zack was stunned by the woman's haste. "Absolutely."

"Good. Now, bring him this coffee and tell him that you're his new assistant."

Zack nodded nervously and followed the signs to Mr. Tipton's office.

After he had left the room, the receptionist turns to the doorman and whispers "I'll bet you fifty bucks that he won't last one day in there."

"Deal." They shake hands.

* * *

Cody woke up, slowly the next morning. He rolled over and went to pull Bailey to him, but he noticed that she was not there. Yawning and stretching, Cody stood from the bed and went into the main room. He notices a note on the table telling him that the rest of the gang had all gone out and would return during the day. Cody sighed and grabbed an orange, contemplating what he would do for the day. He ate a piece of his orange before setting the rest on the kitchen counter. He walked back into his room, shutting the door behind him. He placed his hand on the wall, reaching down to grab a towel for his shower, but when he went to take his hand over, there was a slight resistance. As if he had gum on his hand, he checked but nothing was there. Placing his hand on the wall again, he got the same result, as well as his other hand.

"Strange…" He whispered, observing both his hands. When a sudden idea popped into his head, he placed his left hand on the wall and reached higher with his right land, lifting him off of the ground. Waiting in disbelief for a moment, making sure he would not fall, Cody extended his left hand, reaching ever higher. Soon he was suspended on the ceiling, perched over the bed. "Whoa."

Cody let go and dropped, landing on the edge of the bed. As he began to loose his balance, he desperately tried to reach for something but as he reached out, a silky white like line shot from his wrist, holding him suspended from the floor. Surprised, Cody let go and fell, slamming onto the floor. He caught his breath, standing up. "How on earth did I just do that?" He mumbled to himself, immediately forgetting any other plans he had that day. Changing quickly and grabbing his room key off of the dresser, Cody raced out of the suite, eager to try his newfound abilities on a much bigger playing field.

* * *

"London, thanks again for paying for all of this." Bailey leaned over the chairs armrest, trying to get her friends attention. London nodded, reading a magazine. "The last pedicure I got was the one that we both got after Paris."

"Oh yeah." London replied absent-mindedly.

Bailey waited a moment for her to say something more, or insult her or something but nothing came. She leaned back in her chair, trying to shake the feeling but did not succeed. "London?"

"What?" London peered from over her magazine, looking slightly annoyed.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No." But when Bailey held her gaze for more then a moment, London cracked, placing her magazine on the table. "My dad cut my allowance again! Now I'm only down to a gold bar a week! I feel like such a poor person!"

Bailey sighed, trying to muster up some sympathy for the heiress. "Why did your dad cut you allowance?"

"Well, apparently St. Mark has been beating daddy out in sales, so we're losing some prophet or something."

"Oh." Bailey nodded, she had heard all about the St. Mark hotel from Cody and about that terrible woman, Ilsa. "Well, it's still a gold bar at least. I'm sure you can still get lots of shopping done with that! We'll go shopping this afternoon and you can insult me all you want!"

London's eyes lit up at all of the possibilities. "Really? And you won't get mad?"

Bailey sighed, knowing that she should have kept her mouth shut, but nodded. London squealed and hugged Bailey the best she could with her fresh manicure. "The color you picked looks like puke, it really matches your eyes."

"Thanks London." Bailey mumbled, sighing. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Cody could hear the traffic all around him as he hung off of the apartment building, watching the pedestrians below. He had been climbing buildings all afternoon, unsure of what to do. Now that he had powers and all, he wasn't sure if that meant that he had to immediately go out and become a hero, but then that would be extremely cliché. Turning, he climbed to the top of the building, pausing on the rooftop. What else had come with that spider bite? He wondered, staring at the next rooftop over. The spiders in that cage could jump, but the question was how far? He braced himself, as usual, his doubts and fears taking over his judgment.

Walking to the opposite side of the roof, Cody prepared himself to run. He adjusted his elbow and kneepads, knowing very well that if he did fall, they wouldn't do much. He took off, his speed increasing. Once he reached the edge, he flung himself in the direction of the building, flying over the alley below. Landing on the roof in one piece, he repeated the process, leaping onto another roof. He landed a little too short, reaching for the side of the roof, but his hands slipped. He damned the moisturizer as he began to fall. He reached his hand up again, hoping for that lining to jump out and safe him. Nothing came. As he increasingly came closer to the ground, Cody blocked his farm with his hands squeezing them. Suddenly he was moving to the left of him, the web like line pulling him like a tugboat.

Cody rested on the wall for a moment, catching his breath. He could feel his heart beat smashing through his chest in the realization that he could have been seriously hurt. He waited a moment more before he climbed back to the roof and sat on the edge, examining his wrist. That was the second time he did that, that web thing and he was determined to figure it out so that next time it wouldn't be a lucky break.

Throwing his hand out, pressing hard, nothing happened. He pressed all of his fingers down with no result; he felt his frustration build up in his chest. He began to push his fingers down hard one by one, and immediately, web spun out and attached to the building. Cody let go and tried again, getting the same result. He pulled on the cord, testing its strength. Satisfied, Cody moved onto the edge and stepped off, screaming in fear as he swung through the air. Once he was over the next roof; he let go, smashing onto the ground.

He stood up slowly, wiping the gravel off of his clothes. Feeling the need for an icepack, Cody decided to stop his trials for the day; he had the feeling it was going to take some serious getting used to.

* * *

Mr. Tipton waltzes into the boardroom, confident as ever. Taking a seat at the head of the table, he glances over at the file that sits in front of it but neglects in, knowing how this meeting is going to go. The product has been working wonders on him, making him more fit then he could imagine. He took a sip of his coffee and looks up at the board, beckoning them with his eyes to start.

Mr. John Tyree, the CFO cleared his throat, closing his file and looks up at Mr. Tipton whose smile offset him. He bites his lip, folding his hands and then unfolding them again; unsure of where to begin, he looks to his co-workers who nod their heads. "Well, Wilfred, we can all see that the test subject has definitely done its wonders on you. But… due to the lack of in depth testing we cannot release the product to the public. I tell you this with a magnitude of regret, but if you cannot come up with something to help overpower the St. Mark's recent successful endeavors, I will have to make the decision for the company's financial well-being to have you replaced."

Mr. Tipton, who was taking a joyous sip of his coffee at that moment, spit it out all over the desk. The members of the meeting all turned, raising their arms to deflect the coming backwash. "Replaced? You cannot replace me! I am the head of this company! I run this company! I AM YOUR BOSS! YOU CANNOT FIRE ME!"

"Wilfred, our suppliers and stocks are all dropping significantly sir…" Tyree offered. "If it needs to be done, it will be done sir. Lots of companies have owners who are not the CEO's. You can still oversee the projects, you just won't be the CEO."

"Give me a month, I will figure it out!" He roared, and with that, stood up. He took a deep breath in and points his finger straight at Tyree "I will prove you wrong, and when I do, you will be the first and the last person to be replaced."

Mr. Tipton stalked out of the room, his coat tails flapping behind him. He will most defiantly prove them wrong, even if he has to destroy his competition to do so. All he's going to need is some friends to help him carry out his goals.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways you would change it? The reviews so far have been amazing, but I'm still gunna get on my knees and beg for them! **


	6. A Hero Is Born

**So, I'm Back! I worked like a ninja to get this chapter done early so I hope it's good. As usual, I'd like to thank all of the loyal revievers and also those who favourited and story alerted this story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Mr. Tipton signaled to his driver to pull over the car in front a run down apartment building. He undid his seat belt and paused, pulling out a file folder. Inside, it showed several photos and profiles of young convicts who had recently gotten out of jail and were currently residing in the building that he was on route to enter. He closed the file finally and opened the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

"Who the hell do you think you are? The fucking President?" A thug sneered as Mr. Tipton stepped up to the door.

"No," He replied slowly, turning to face the thug. "But, I do have a lot of power in the business world."

"That's means nothing out here, buddy. Cash does, cold hard cash. Best thing you could offer."

"Well, then I have lots of that." He offered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. "I do however need a job done; I am willing to pay a lot of cold hard cash to get it done. Tell your buddies that if they are interested to meet me at this address."

The thug takes the paper and shoves it into his pocket; he was defiantly listening now. "What kind of job?"

"Nothing to out of the ordinary. I will explain more when I see you later." He merely nods his head and turns. Opening the car door he turns and sees the man run into the building shouting in excitement. Good, Mr. Tipton thought, my plan is defiantly going to turn out.

* * *

Reaching forward, Cody shot a line from his wrist and pulled himself high up above the city streets. It had been about a week since he discovered his abilities and although he had an extremely annoying fear of heights, the idea that he now could always catch himself should he ever fall abolished all of those thoughts from his mind. Coasting, he watched the people below, and frowned when he heard a desperate cry from the alley. Dropping down onto the roof, Cody began to run and jumped off into the alley, crouching. He could hear the desperate girl's footsteps as she ran in his direction, trying to get away from her attacker. Cody paused and at the exact moment, punched into the air and caught the attacker straight in the face.

Cody pulled the attacker onto the ground and groaned when he realized that it was the same thug who had tried to mug him earlier this week. Cody smashed into him, pummeling him until he couldn't feel his hand. He felt someone's hand resting on his back, surprising him and causing him to jump into the air. The startled girl cried out in surprise and fell over, hurting her wrist. Cody's eyes widened in shock as he ran over and helped her up, wiping off her jacket.

"I think he's out cold." Cody offered, "He tried to mug me and my girlfriend earlier this week. I thought I made it clear, but he's a persistent muthertrucker. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I should have listened to my parents, but parties and booze, and deep dark alleys happened and he jumped on me, but I managed to get away. What's your name, handsome?"

"I'm just your average guy." Cody mumbled, he didn't want any attention drawn to him. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes. Can I get your number?"

"Don't have a phone, sorry." Cody replied, nodding and running off. Reaching up, he shot out some web and zipped up into the sky, leaving the stunned girl smiling.

Cody arrived back at the suite around midnight, opening the door as quietly as he could. Sliding off his shoes, Cody tiptoed into his bedroom, and saw Bailey sleeping soundly in the bed. He smiled, pulling the covers off and sliding into the spot next to her. He watched her for a while, thinking about the girl in the alley. She could have been seriously hurt, or worse if he hadn't been there. He had the power to do something, to protect the people of this city. Now all he needed was a suit. Kissing her forehead, Cody rested his head against the pillow and began to drift into a sleep when he felt Bailey shift and wrap her arms around his chest, pulling him closer. He smiled and then drifted into sleep.

* * *

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you all to come here tonight?" Mr. Tipton stood in the main room of the warehouse, glancing at the convicts in front of him. They all stared at him, some raising their eyebrows and eyed him carefully. "Well, I am the head of Tipton Industries and recently, a competitor of mine has been beating me. If I don't beat him in the sales, then I will be fired."

"And this has anything to do with us…" The alpha thug called out, sounding bored.

"I am hosting a ball in my hotel in a few days, I have invited the son of my enemy. I need you to go in and kidnap him, torture him and kill him. He is the life of that company and I need him to be gone."

"Oh, so killing? Why didn't you just say so? My boy Marty over here, he was in Jail for killing his dad. Got out for self-defense." The man was excited now; Mr. Tipton could see it in his eyes. "I'm Davy. To complete this job, we are going to need a lot of guns, and some explosives. How much are you planning on paying us for this job?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping you could help me with several others. I don't want to be in the spotlight should this fail, but I was thinking of paying you somewhere in the hundred thousands."

"Make it a million for the lot of us and you got your self a deal." Davy held out his hand and when Mr. Tipton reached to shake it, he pulled it away. "Psych!"

If he didn't need him, he would have killed him right then. "Just be at the Tipton hotel downtown on Friday at 7:30. I will have all the equipment you require waiting in the alley next to it. The payment plan will be in the bags with the guns. Good day gentlemen."

Mr. Tipton tipped his hat in their direction and left the building smiling, now all he had to do was make sure that Todd St. Mark was there and he would never have to hear that horrendous last name again.

* * *

Zack came racing into the hotel suite, a huge grin plastered on his face as he called for his friends. "Guys! Guys! Come here?"

"What?" Cody and Bailey entered the living room from their bedroom, trailed by Woody.

"We just all got free tickets to the Ball this Friday. Do you know what this means?"

"I'm assuming whatever we come up with will be different then what you have it mind, Zack." Cody replied, sighing.

"Well, no duh! There will be a lot of hot babes there, in nice dresses! Hopefully vulnerable because they don't have a date, and guess who will be there to swoop in and-."

"We know!" Bailey and Cody interrupted. "You will get babes. Congrats."

"Geez, who pissedd in your cheerios this morning?" Cody and Bailey shrugged, each taking a ticket and turning to each other.

"I think I have a dress saved in my suitcase. I figured that I would need it sometime this summer." Bailey noted, turning to face the room. "I've never been to a ball before! They don't usually have anything too fancy in Kettlecorn."

"Well then, I can show you the ropes." Cody linked arms with Bailey as they headed to their rooms and gathered their outfits. Woody turned to Zack and shrugged; unable to decide whether he wanted to go.

"Oh come on Woodchuck!"

"Addison…"

"Woody, you're not cheating, you're just going to dance. Dancing is not cheating. Besides, I need a wingman!" Zack protested, raising his hands in a begging stance.

"Fine." Woody high-fived Zack and smiled. "This ball is going to be epic!"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? I've been loving the reviews so far but please, pretty please review! - Sam Daniels**


	7. Power Struggle

**Happy Monday! I apoligize for the shortness of this chapter. it was longer when I typed it on word. But what can you do. Thanks to all that reviewed and story alerted/favourited. Please review and enjoy - Sam Daniels. **

**P.S. - I realize that i didn't make Cody's suit clear. it's a fail on my part but when he says suit, picture the first suit that peter parker used in the cage match against Bone Saw. **

Chapter Seven:

Stepping into the ballroom, Cody gasped in awe of how beautiful the room was. The ballroom was decorated to be like a winter wonderland, with the walls painted a pure white and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

"Strange of them to throw a winter wonderland ball in August." Zack commented as he walked past Cody and Bailey. Cody shrugged in reply as he led Bailey to the dance floor. He smiles as he looks at her, she looked so beautiful tonight in that blue dress. He cringed slightly when he realized she was wearing the same dress from their one-year anniversary. He shook it off and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in for the slow song's mood.

"You look beautiful tonight." Cody told her, swaying back and forth. "I was a little nervous, I wasn't sure if you were going to come tonight, especially after what happened with the twister and all. I thought you would hate Mr. Tipton."

"Well, it's not like we'll be seeing him and I really did want to go to a ball." Bailey replied, sighing. "Besides, he didn't win in the end anyway. I have you to thank for that, oh and London's conscience for kicking in at just the right time."

"I wasn't about to let you slip away from me, Bails. Not after losing you for that long. I had just gotten you back." Cody replied, kissing her forehead. "You mean way to much to me just to let him take you away from me, not to mention taking your home. I would have still been trying to this day to fight him on it, had he gone through with it."

"Thanks Cody." She whispered, squeezing her arms and tightening their embrace.

"Anything for you." He replies simply and leans her head on hers, watching the other people on the dance floor. He notices London dancing with Todd and smiles. He felt really bad when he had to leave for Dentist school, but now that he was a legitimate dentist now, with an office and everything, maybe they could work something out.

Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine and he groaned inwardly. A mocking laughter rings through the air and Cody immediately separates himself from Bailey, trying to find the source. A man stands at the entrance of the ballroom with several other guys and nods as if he approves. "This is so sweet. A winter ball. Too bad we have to crash the party… If Todd St. Mark could just step forth and come with us, there will be no trouble."

"He's right here!" London called, not realizing her mistake.

"Oh, thank you so much sweetie." He smiled sweetly at her and pointed at Todd, his buddies all gathering around and point their guns at him. Cody steps in front of Bailey and tries to shield her from their vision. They shove a bag over his head and begin to file out, but one of the thugs stops in front of Cody and smiles wide, teeth and all.

"Who is this pretty girl, here?" He calls, reaching for Bailey's hand. Cody slaps it down and stares at the thug.

"No way in hell." He threatens and watches the man's eyes ignite in excitement.

"You think you could take me?" He laughs and pulls out his gun, pointing it at Cody's chest. Cody's eyes narrow and a second passes. An explosion rocks the room, sending Cody flying. He hits the ground with a thump and tries to get up as fast as he can, but the smoke gathering in the room blocks his vision. Cody knows that now is the only time no one would notice him leaving and he ducks out, running into the alley. He strips off his dress suit and changes.

* * *

Pulling on his mask, Cody rushes back into the ballroom to find an all out war going on. The goon had now had Bailey by the hand and was trying to pull her out the door. Cody kicked him off of his feet and grabbed his leg, swinging him a 360 turn and tosses him across the room.

"Who are you?" Bailey asks.

"Your friendly, neighbourhood Spiderman." Cody sees the head thug trying to make a break for it with the helpless Todd. He jumps through the air and lands on his back and crushes him. The thug was quick to get up though and pulled out his knife, trying to stab Cody. Cody jumped out of the way, but not fast enough for the knife. It sliced up his thigh, ripping part of his suit. Cody grunted in pain as he landed on the floor. The thug laughed at him, pointing his gun in Cody's face.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here, in this get up? Trying to save the day? This 'aint no comic book or fairytale! Losers like you never win!" He clicks the safety on the gun and smiles. "Losers like you always die trying."

Cody waited for his finger to go on the trigger before he shoots out web, pulling himself to the side of the room. Bullets shot through the room as the man yells out in anger, frustrated that he got away. Cody jumped onto a table and swings from the chandelier, landing directly in front of the thug. He punches him in the face, knocking him onto the ground and smirks. "Now, looks who's on the ground. I'm going to let you and you jerk off buddies go, with a warning. If I ever see you again, I will kill you."

The thug sneered and stood up, running towards the entrance, leaving a confused and tied up Todd on the floor. Cody walked over to him and helped him stand up, removing the bag from over his face. He turns him and unties his hands, nodding. "I suggest with those guys, you may want to get on the first flight out of New York. Just for a week or two. I'll be on the look out though, every night."

"Thanks Spiderman. You saved my life!"

"Just doing my job." He replies humbly and nods his head at Todd, before running out of the room. Everyone applauds him as he passes and he waves at Bailey as he goes. Ducking into the alley, he throws on his tux, ripping it where he was sliced earlier. He shakes up his hair a bit and then runs back into the ballroom, looking around the room for Bailey.

"Cody?" He turns to the direction of her voice and envelops her in a hug. He can feel her body shaking, but he doesn't say a word. They part after a moment or two; Bailey just looks at him and takes a deep breath.

"Hey." He whispers in response, his hand reaching for the bruise that was forming on her cheek. "What happened?"

"Well, after the explosion, I couldn't find you. The guy who tried to get me earlier came after me and when I refused to go with him, he punched me in the face and tried to drag me out. Then Spiderman came and he saved me, which is pretty epic considering he should have been saving Todd."

"I'm so glad he did. I couldn't find you after the explosion, so I assumed you got out. I managed to find a cop and get him here, but I can see there was none needed. Too bad I missed it, this guy sounds like a wonder."

"Oh, he is."

"Great, I'm going to be replaced by a superhero." Cody groaned jokingly and Bailey lightly punched him in the arm.

"I'm not in love with him!" She replies and smiles. "But it was really amazing to have a hero like that looking out for us. I just wish I knew who he was!"

Cody sighed in his head, looking at her. If she only knew. He takes her hand and leads her to the elevator. While they wait for it, Bailey leans up against his side, placing her head on his shoulder. Cody kisses her head and pulls her close, thankful as ever that he did save her. But as much as he wanted to worry about Bailey, his mind kept going back to that thug, the wild look in his eyes. He knew, even though he tried to make it very clear, that one little threat would do nothing. This was certainly not over. And that's what worried him.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? I've been loving the reviews so far, but i'm still gunna beg for them. - Sam Daniels**


	8. Nightmares

**So, this is going to be a slightly fluff chapter with some Cailey quality chill time. Nothing too crazy happens but i do hope you enjoy. the reviews so far have been absolutely boss. they always make my day when i open my email and read them. I freaking love all that review or favourite or story alert. I'm really happy y'all are enjoying this story! Hopefully, you will all continue to enjoy this chapter as well. **

* * *

Unraveling his tie, Cody marched through the suite, trailed by Bailey. He stepped into the washroom and closed the door, shutting him away from the world. He slid down the door and held his head in his hands as he finally took a breath after that whole occurrence. That was his first real public appearance, his first real crime-stopping spree. It felt as if his mind had been sent on overdrive; like a sugar rush or when he didn't get enough sleep. He looked around the washroom and smiled weakly, remembering the praise that he had received. He really was a hero. He was going to have to continue being this hero, and maybe not just for the summer. He may have to stay here.

"Cody?" He turned at the soft voice, breathing in a sigh of relief. Bailey was calling him from the other side of the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes. I'm actually just coming out now." Cody stood up and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal Bailey who had changed into a t-shirt and sweats.. Cody sighed, looking at her. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey," Bailey replied as Cody enveloped her in an embrace.

"I'm so glad that you safe." Cody said into her shoulder as they hugged, needing to feel her body close to his.

"Me too." She whispered, shuddering slightly as if she remembered something unpleasant. They separated slightly as Cody kissed her forehead. "I was hoping that after that exciting day, maybe we could just kick back and watch a movie? Maybe get some take out or a pizza or something? I just need to relax after that whole… thing."

Cody nodded, taking her hand in his and kissing her. "I'll take care of the pizza, you like pepperoni, right?"

"You remembered." Bailey smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take care of the pizza, you go pick out a movie. Anything you want." Bailey went into the bedroom, leaving Cody once again to himself. He picked up the phone, and looked through the room service booklet, and got the number. He ordered the pizza and checked the time, before entering the bedroom. Bailey lay in the bed, the blankets pulled over her.

"So I found this documentary about the dolphin slaughter in Japan and it's supposed to be really good."

"Whatever works for you, I just ordered the pizzas and they should be here in around half-an-hour."

"Sweet." Cody snuggled in under the blankets with Bailey and they started the movie. But by the time the pizzas had gotten there, Bailey had been knocked out cold. Cody smiled understandingly and went to the door and paid for them. Placing them in the fridge for another day, Cody returned back to the bedroom and snuggled close to Bailey and fell asleep soon after himself.

* * *

The sound of shrill screaming was what woke Cody from his deep sleep. Bailey was thrashing around in the bed and flinging her arms everywhere. Cody moved to try and stop her, but received a smack in his face for his efforts.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Woody called, "We're all trying to sleep, can you please stop that racket?"

"I'm trying." Cody hissed and decided to pin Bailey's arms, only causing her to thrash around more. "Bailey! Wake up! It's just a dream. You are in your bed and it's me, Cody. You're okay, you're safe."

Gasping, Bailey shot up from the bed, smacking her face right into Cody's chin. Groaning, Cody moved away from Bailey, but only for a moment when he realized that she was crying.

"Bailey?" He took her hand. "Sweetie, it was just a dream. It's alright now, honest."

"Cody?" She grabbed him, pulling him close to her. He could feel her tears wetting his shirt as she sobbed. "I had this horrible dream!"

"Well, can you tell me about it?" Cody asked as he gently pulled her back down on the bed. She shook her head slightly as she buried her head into his chest. Cody sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her and rocked her, waiting for her to finally speak up.

Eventually, Cody could hear her tears turning into a few sniffles here and there; followed by her voice "I was in an alley. It was the same alley, and instead of the mugger, it was that creep. I looked around for you, or somebody, even freaking Spiderman to help me, but no one was there. He walked slowly towards me, like extremely slow. I tried to walk away, but my feet wouldn't move. I was stuck to the ground. He got to the point where he stood right in front of me, close enough that I could feel his breath. And then, you showed up. You tried to fight him, but he…" She stops, taking in a huge sob filled breath and she buries his head deep into his neck.

"Bailey… What happened next?" Cody prompted her, feeling her tears soaking his shirt.

"He shot you." She finished and looked up at him. "He shot you. I watched you die as he laughed, and then turned to me. His eyes; they said everything. It's stupid, I know. It was a one time thing…"

"Bailey, don't apologize. It's okay to feel scared…" He offered, rubbing her back. "But you do know that I will do anything to protect you, that man will never touch you again. I promise you that."

Bailey's eyes met his and she nodded, giving Cody the go he needed to kiss her forehead. She lay back down, pulling him in as tightly as she could, her face in the crook of his neck. Cody waits for her to fall back asleep, whispering comforting words in her ear and kisses her forehead until he can hear her breathing eventually deepen. After about ten minutes, he gently moves from the bed, careful not to wake her.

Slipping on his suite, Cody opened the balcony door and took one last look at the suite, before free falling off the deck.

* * *

"You what?" Mr. Tipton roared, throwing his coffee mug against the wall. The mug shattered into a million different pieces, all-spreading across the office.

"He stopped us." Davy repeated. "That lunatic in a latex suit beat us. I don't know what freaky shit is going on with him, but there's something wrong with him. It's like he has superpowers. He 'aint no Kick-Ass wannabe."

"You mean to tell me, you got beat by a teenager in a suit? Are you serious."

"I almost had him, was about to shoot him, even! I swear! But he managed to get away. Beat the crap out of us too." Davy finished weakly.

Tipton reached around his desk for something else to throw, but instead, he tightened his grip on the phone and took an aggravated breath. "Okay then, at least tell me that you got Todd St. Mark. I don't care about anything else, just Todd's death."

A beat of silence past before Mr. Tipton slammed the phone into the cradle and threw it against the wall, breaking that as well. He could feel his heart rate going at a thousand beats a minute, blood bulging in his veins. Whoever this Spiderman freak is, he is going to pay.

* * *

Nothing. Cody had found nothing. No clues, not one lead in the direction of whom that gang was or what they were hoping to achieve through Todd St. Mark's death. It was like they had disappeared off the face of the earth and it was not even a week since it had occurred. He ripped off his mask and threw it onto the couch, before heading to the fridge. He leaned in and looked around for something to eat from earlier when he heard.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**dun dun dah! Who do you think it is?review your guesses. I'm interested to hear.  
**

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? I've been loving the reviews so far but i'm still gunna beg for them - Sam Daniels  
**


	9. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**So, in short, I had a day off and I decided to get started on Chapter Nine. I felt bad leaving you guys with fluff and hopefully this makes up for it. This chapter pretty much sets things in motion. Hopefully you will all enjoy - Sam Daniels**

* * *

Cody spun around to see a surprised Zack staring in awe at Cody. Zack was leaned up against the door, arms crossed. "I had a hunch, but I could never be sure. But I was right! You are Spiderman!"

"Zack…" Cody began, trying to come up with an excuse or a defense, but there was nothing, Zack just saw him swing onto the roof and he was standing in the kitchen in the suit, nonetheless. It would be impossible. "You got me."

"Sweet! How do you do it? Do you get lots of babes? Can you get me babes?"

"First off, I was bitten by a spider. No, I do not get babes and no, I will not get you babes. That would be stupid." Cody climbed up the door and perched on the top, shooting some web onto the ground to demonstrate his abilities. He jumped down and grabbed a stunned Zack by the shoulders. "Now, you are the only one who knows out of our friends, and in New York. So I highly suggest that you keep it that way."

"But-." Cody shook his head, silencing him. "Fine. Does Bailey know?"

"Nope."

"Whoa, that's a solid relationship."

"Zack…"

"Okay, fine. Got the agenda. Now, it's three in the morning, so I'm going to hit the haystack." Zack slapped Cody's back and strode down the stairs to their room. Cody followed, shaking his head; he had an intense feeling that he was going to seriously regret it in the morning.

* * *

Freezing cold water splashed in Cody's face, dragging him from a deep sleep. He gasped for air as he opened his eyes and glared up at Zack and Woody. "What in the world?"

"So, you think you're a superhero, huh? Well, have you done your training?" Woody asked, crossing his arms and doing his absolute best to look intimidating.

"You told him?" Cody scolded Zack, who put his hands up in defense.

"It slipped." He offered, raising his shoulders.

"Anyway…" Woody interrupted. "I have all done this once before, when I, myself was transformed unwillingly into the notorious Rat Man. I am here to train you in the ways of the superhero and train you with the basics."

"Woody, just because you saved my pet rat Buck does not make you a superhero! Plus, all you did was run around and claim that you were a hero!"

"Hurtful!" Woody cried, "I was a hero! I protected the ship from any and every impending threat."

"Oh, good for you!" Cody sarcastically congratulated him, throwing the pillow over his face. "Where are the girls?"

"They went out shopping."

"Great, I'm stuck with you two all day!" Cody yelled, but the pillow mostly muffled it. Woody tried to pull it away, but Cody's super strength held it in place "Look, Woody, I appreciate all you think you can do for me, but I've been doing fine on my own."

"Well, then, how about I become your sidekick?" Woody offered. Cody removed the pillow from his face and raised his eyebrows.

"Woody, no. You don't have powers, you wouldn't be able to keep up, or defend yourself. You could get seriously hurt."

"Fine." He folded his arms and stomped off, his chin high. Cody looked over at Zack who was doing his best not to make eye contact.

"You told him?" He asked, his voice sounding unpleasant.

"It slipped! Come on! Haven't you ever had a secret that you just needed to tell your best friend? I wasn't about to lie to him the whole summer!"

"I told you not to tell him! Now he thinks he can be my sidekick! This is absurd!"

"Fine. Be a party pooper. I have a job to attend to." Zack raised his hands in defeat and turned to go out the door.

"You still have that job? I was sure you were going to be fired by now." Cody replied, confused.

"That's what the receptionist said!" Zack called as he left the suite. Cody shook his head in disbelief and got out of the bed, rolling his eyes. Things were defiantly going to be different from now on.

* * *

"Here's you coffee, Mr. Tipton. I hope the order is to your liking." Zack placed the mug on his desk and took a step back, waiting for the first sip. He finally let out a breath when Mr. Tipton drank the coffee and smiled at him, jabbing him in the shoulder.

"You really are a good assistant, Zack. You have officially lasted longer then all of my previous assistants."

"I've only been working here for about two weeks." Zack replied, confused.

"Oh, I know." Mr. Tipton replied, taking another sip of coffee. "Most of them don't last long, but then again, none of them have gotten my coffee order this quick."

"What can I say, I'm a passionate guy." Zack replied, stopping when he heard hasty footsteps burst into the office.

"It was horrible!" A man cried, dried blood splatter on his jacket.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Tipton stood and went over to the man, standing over him disapprovingly. "Why are you here? This is my office!"

"We're being hunted! All of us! We're being killed one by one. It's the police; someone keeps tipping them off. It must be that spider freak. He's killing us. He's ruining your plans."

Zack's back straightened at the mention of Spiderman. He felt his throat dry up as he realized that this man and Mr. Tipton as well, were opposed to him.

"Again? Spiderman beat you guys up again?"

"No, the cops did. But the cops always get help from Spiderman."

"Was he actually there?"

"No, but-." Tipton silenced him, by smacking him onto the ground. "You guys are useless, I hired you to kill the St. Marks and some kid in tights is beating you? And the cops? I should kill the whole lot of you, myself for being so stupid and unsuccessful. I'll have to destroy him myself."

"No!" Zack cried out before he could stop himself. Realizing his horrible mistake, his threw his hand over his mouth and shook his head. Mr. Tipton and the thug looked over at him, glaring. Zack took a step back as the thug came for him, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him back. He threw him onto the desk and punched him in the gut, pulling out his gun.

"What do you know?"

"Nothing! I know nothing. I swear!" Zack threw his hands up in defeat as the gun was aimed at his face. "Please, please don't kill me! I swear I know nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Mr. Tipton growled, pulling out his own gun. "Who is he?"

"What? I don't know who he is!" Mr. Tipton smashed his gun against Zack's face, snapping his neck to the side.

"You know who he is, don't lie to me. You wouldn't have defended him otherwise."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack tried again, but tears welled up in his eyes from the pain. He would die before he told them who Spiderman was; it was Cody, his own brother! He couldn't bear it if he was the one responsible to Cody's death.

"Tell me now, or you will die." Mr. Tipton snarled, the gun pointing directly on Zack's forehead. He could feel the cool metal pressing hard into his skin.

"No."

"How about you're precious love?" Tipton offered, smiling broadly. "What was her name again? Hmm… Maya, was it? I wouldn't mind killing her, she was a little annoying to me."

Zack tried to jump at him, his hands reaching out to strangle him, but the thug knocked him back with the gun. Blood filled his mouth from the cut lip, and they knew that they got him.

"Who is it, or you're little girlfriend gets it." Tipton made his final offer.

"It's Cody! Cody is Spiderman. I don't know how, or when it happened. But just don't, don't hurt Maya."

"Cody, huh. You're brother… Hmm… This could be interesting. You know what they always say; it's the surprise attacks that always kill a hero. Zack, how would you like to help us take him down? We won't kill him, oh no, but you need to convince him to stop this hero bullshit. You need to get him to think that it's all a waste."

Zack gulped and looked over, "And how do I do that?"

"You attack his heart." Tipton replies, laughing. Zack felt a queasy feeling fill his stomach. "He has a girlfriend, that little farm whore. I'm positive he loves her, since he tried so hard to save that stupid farm. I need you to destroy him, and to do that; you need to make sure that relationship ends. Make him feel like he is nothing, like he isn't loved. But, since your brother means so much to you, I won't kill him. But fail, I won't just kill Maya. I'll kill his little girlfriend as well."

Zack nodded, finally aloud to sit up. He stood with wobbly legs on to the floor and reluctantly shook Mr. Tipton's hand. "Okay sir. What do you suppose I do first?"

"Good boy. Come to a meeting tonight at the old warehouse. We will fill you in then. But for now, just sit and watch your brother be happy for a while. After all, it won't last long." Mr. Tipton slapped him on the back and sent him out of his office, shutting the door behind him. Zack began the walk to the lobby, his head hung in shame.

* * *

"Cody, we have something for you." Zack and Woody stood at the base of his bed, later that day.

"What now?"

"We have something for you." Woody handed Cody a box, and both of them stood back, watching Cody open it. Pulling what looked like a suit out of the box, Cody turned to them in surprise and smiled.

"You made me a suit?"

"Yeah, we felt bad about earlier and we got it made."

"Thanks! I can finally start looking like a hero!" Cody rushed to the bathroom and pulled on the suit, looking in the mirror. He couldn't help but feel like he looked more like the superheroes in the comics that Zack used to read. He felt like a real hero. He felt like Spiderman.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? All reviews so far have been appreciated, but I'm still gunna beg for them. But although I have been loving the suggestions, please do keep in mind that i do have a plan for this story. I will do my best to add them, but they may get in the way of the plot I have going. I will do my best though - Sam Daniels. **


	10. Take Me Out To The Ball Game From Hell

**So, I'm glad to say that the story will finally be picking up. There won't be another filler chapter and every single chapter counts from here on in. The story is for sure 21 chapters, so we're basically halfway through. I hope you enjoy - Sam Daniels**

* * *

Zack couldn't believe it. They were sitting in the Tipton box for the Yankee/Sox game! After he had agreed to help take down Cody, Tipton had kind of apologized and offered him some tickets to the game. Of course, it was in his box!

Running his hands over the leather seats, he turns to Cody. "Leather seats! Codster, when was the last time you went to a red sox game and sat in leather seats?"

"Zack… Calm down. It's not Christmas morning." Cody replied, putting his hands out to slow him down. Zack rolled his eyes at him and jumped head first into the chair.

Woody couldn't decide which food to tackle first. The box came with a buffet, and for the past first inning, he had been standing at the table, trying to decide where to start. He grabs a plate and figures that he could always come back later, piling the plate to the rim with everything he could get his eyes on. Sitting next to Zack, they high five and watch like a bunch of kids on their birthday.

Cody and Bailey were sitting on the couch near the edge of the box. Cody had his arm around her shoulders and she was sitting curled up against him, listening to him explain the red sox history. She used to play baseball when she was younger as a kid back in Kettlecorn, but she had never known it was this big of a sport.

"Oh come on!" Zack cried out as the Yankees caught the third pop fly in a row, making the third out for the inning. He turns to Woody and shakes his head. "What is with them? They're like the best in the league and they can't hit one home run? This is messed up."

"Cleveland's got a pretty boss baseball team." Woody offered, but then looked over when Zack didn't respond.

"No one, I repeat, no one is better then the Red Sox. They are the best." Zack retorted and took a bite of his hot dog. "They just need some practice. Besides they're not on home turf, the crowds booing is making them nervous."

"Every excuse in the book is not going to disguise that they're not playing well today." Bailey interjected, grabbing her purse. "I'm going to go find London. She wandered off about twenty minutes ago and I'm worried that she got lost. There aren't any trees in here and I hope she isn't freaking out."

"Okay," Cody kisses her cheek and watches her go, before plopping into the seat next to Woody and Zack. "They can catch up, they're only down by three runs and it's only the third inning. We can come back."

"I sure hope so. If they lose, I will be so mad. I wasted so much money-."

"I thought these were a gift?" Cody asked, looking over.

"But hey, they don't know that." Zack replied, pointing his finger. "I'm sure the refund on these seats with be legendary."

Cody smacked his forehead in disappointment, and shook his head.

"How's that villain hunt of yours going?" Zack asked after a moment, catching Cody off guard.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked back, not looking at him.

"Just, I heard they made another attack last night and you weren't there to stop them."

"Oh." Cody pauses, groaning. He went out to dinner with Bailey last night, he didn't even know there was an attack. Shoot.

"Your slacking off, you're getting lazy! How can we depend on you if you're caught up with that girlfriend of yours? You'll never beat them."

"You're my brother, you're supposed to be supporting me, not trying to tell me that I can't do it!" Cody retorts and feels anger building in his chest. "I'm doing my best, Zack. I can't be in two places at once!"

"You really think you can beat them? You got lucky! They have guns and a lot of resources! You don't stand a chance."

"Thanks Zack." Cody grumbles and moves to get up from his chair, "I'm going to go find Bailey."

"Walking away? Wow, how brave of you! You can't even take on your own brother!"

"I'm being the bigger man, Zack. It's called Maturity. Maybe you should get some." Cody half turns to face him and sighs. "I'm not just going to sit here and let you rip on me for no reason. I have better things to do with my life."

"Who said anything about maturity?" Zack yells at Cody, stepping towards Cody. "I know you are afraid. You're afraid that they will beat you. I can tell, twin telepathy. Why did you get chosen to be Spiderman? What a waste! A real man should have be given this blessing. Instead it got wasted on you."

"Of course I'm scared! This is life and death we are talking about, every time I go out a night, to stop what ever crime I come across, there is usually a 50/50 chance that I'll die. I barely saved Todd. And maybe I don't deserve this power, but you know what Zack? I'm still getting up every night and putting on that suit. I still go out there and do my very best to help the city. What do you do? You sit on your ass."

"Screw you."

"You started it." Cody pointed his finger into Zack's chest. "You want to take punches at each others flaws, go ahead, I've got a lot of yours ready to fire back."

Zack pauses, watching Cody begin his way to the door. Once he is at the door, Zack snarls. "You think that Bailey doesn't notice you leaving every night? You think she doesn't worry?"

"What does this have anything to do with this?" Cody asks, raising his hand in question.

"She worries, Cody. She's worried that you're cheating. She's worried that you'll leave her. You want to know how I know that? Because she tells me these things. Cause I'm the one who is there to listen, late at night on the couch, my am around her shoulder, handing her tissues when she cries. I give it a month before she comes running to me and tells me that she wants me instead, because she wants a real man. Someone who can love her right; don't worry, I'll try and be gentile with her the first time."

Cody lunges at Zack, punching him in the face. Zack puts a hand up to his injured cheek and shrugs. "Don't talk about her like that."

"You are worried." Zack grins. "You know that I am the better man, you know that she'll eventually go for me. It worries you, doesn't it? Oh, the things I plan to do."

"Take that back! Take it back now or I will hit you so hard in the jaw that I will knock out your two front teeth, ruining your chances with any girl."

"Go for it, Bailey's used to hotties with missing teeth."

"Zack, stop!"

"Hit me! Go for it. You're weak!" Zack spat in Cody's face, waiting for him to snap. Cody took a deep, furious breath and shook his head. He wasn't worth it. "I wonder if she'll be good in bed. Hopefully, she's a screamer."

Cody spins around and grabs Zack by the neck, smashing him hard against the wall. Zack winces at the impact and closes his eyes for a moment. Cody tales his right hand and smashes it into Zack's right cheek, pulling his face back into center and smashes it again. Blood begins to spill from Zack's mouth, causing Cody to stop and take a step back, dropping Zack onto the floor. His knuckles are covered in blood as well, putting Cody to shame. He looks for a napkin to clean them when Zack speaks again.

"Is that all you got?" Zack attempts to stand up, and wipes his mouth clear. "That was nothing, you pansy." Cody turns and his face scrunches up in anger as he reaches for Zack's neck once more, but stops short when Zack begins to scream "Help me! He is going to kill me. Somebody help me!"

Cody takes five steps back, and looks bewilderedly at his brother. He feels a guard grab him from behind, taking hold of his shirt and all three of the boys are pulled through the halls and thrown out the main doors. "Don't you dare come back here again, or I will send you to Jail. You got lucky this time."

"He makes me miss Kirby." Woody groans from the sidewalk, as he rolls over and looks at Zack. "What the hell was that all about?"

Cody jumps up from the ground and pulls out his cell phone, dialing Bailey's number. He explains in a ramble that they were kicked out of the arena and that he needs Bailey to come and meet them at the front entrance, not allowing her any room to speak. He shuts his phone and turns to his brother, who was curled up in the fetal position on the ground. Cody rears up his foot and kicks as hard as he can into Zack's gut, taking all of the air out of Zack's lungs. Cody then turns and leans up against the wall, waiting for Bailey to come and find them.

"Are you okay? How much did he hurt you?" Bailey rushes out the front door, grabbing Cody's body and begins to inspect his face and arms. When she realizes that he bears no bruises what so ever, she looks up at him, her face puzzled. "You aren't hurt? You were kicked out for fighting… I just assumed… Who was hurt?"

"That would be me." Zack wheezed from the sidewalk, finally catching his breath. Bailey turns to Cody, a questioning expression on her face, but all she got was a shrug in response.

"Let's just go home. London apparently ditched and went shopping, so we'll get a cab." Bailey informs them, taking Cody's hand. She gives him a look that says that they will be talking about this later, again only registering a shrugged response from Cody.

Cody instantly feels calmer when Bailey takes his hand. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but hearing what Zack had said earlier, he was worried now that she would leave him. But the fact that her warm hand was in his shows him that she wants to be with him, she is with him.

Zack stands up finally and when no one is listening, takes out his cell phone and dials Mr. Tipton.

"I've planted the seed of doubt. I've got this in the bag."

"Good. Cody Martin will never know what hit him. Now, here's what I want you to do next…"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? I've been absolutly loving the reviews and i wish i could marry them, but i'm still gunna beg for more. **


	11. Dinner With A Side of Regret

**Spring break! Good plans? Well, i hope you all have something to do, other then sitting around and reading fanfiction. But if you don't, I hope this makes your day just a little brighter. I do regret to inform you that i will not be updating next week, because i will be going on vacation. Sorry. I hope this chapter will help you through it. Please enjoy and without further ado, chapter Eleven. :D **

**P.S. What do you guys think of the new name? I felt that the old name... it made some readers doubt the story a bit. So, I felt it needed a change. The title is based off of the Bring Me The Horizon song by the same name. You should check it out. It does describe the place Cody is in, now and in future chapters... hint hint. :P**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Cody! How did you ever get reservations here? This is the best restaurant in New York!" Bailey exclaims in extreme shock as Cody opens the door for her, ushering her inside. They were greeted immediately by a hostess and shown to their seats. Cody pulls out Bailey's seat for her and she takes it, waiting for him to take his.

"Well, I haven't made up for our horrible anniversary dinner, so I thought maybe this could make up for it? I really wanted that night to be special, so I guess this will do." He offered, smiling brightly. "Plus, I do have an old friend working in the kitchen. I used to be his apprentice back when I was living at the Tipton hotel in Boston."

"Oh. I see." She replies, picking up a menu. "Please tell me that you didn't practice this date with London."

"I will never make that mistake again. That was just a heaping amount of Murphy's Law on us that night, but I did realize that any date with you will be perfect regardless, so why would I need to practice it?"

Bailey giggles', swaying in her seat a little and looks back at Cody. "That's sweet."

"Anything for my Hay Bail." He replies, knowing that it was a cheesy name, but Bailey always enjoyed those. She takes his hand, moving her seat closer to his. "Can you believe it's already been a month? This summer has gone by so quickly that I'm scared to blink."

"Yeah, but we've been getting a lot done, the only thing we haven't done was visit Times Square. But no need to rush…" Bailey agrees.

"Nope. We've got the rest of our lives to visit Times Square together, if we want to." Cody replies, knowing that saying something like that wouldn't scare her. After all they had been through, if they weren't preparing themselves for the long haul, he would be surprised. "How's the farm doing?"

"Good. They've been working at a steady pace; my dad's been getting a lot of help from the town. It seems we got hit the hardest out of the town. Moose and his family have been doing an awful lot, even letting them stay for a little while in their home."

"How nice." Cody grumbled sarcastically, but Bailey disagreed.

"Dad told me that he did apologize to my parents about the way he reacted during the twister and he promised to help anyway he could to fix up the farm. He's a nice guy, but he just wasn't the one for me." Bailey replies, taking Cody's hand. "When you called that night, that night that I thought I was in danger… My heart just filled with joy. I'm glad it turned out to be nothing but a stupid scarecrow, but the fact that you came all the way out to Kettlecorn just to see if I was all right meant a lot to me. It made me realize that I would also do the same, should you ever need my help in your hometown. It also made me realize that I never stopped loving you, and it reassured me after so many months of doubt that you loved me too."

"Of course I do, Bailey." Cody replies, kissing her. They were getting pretty heated when a waiter's throat clearing made them stop, both faces blushing red from embarrassment.

"Can I take you're orders? Or should I wait until you are done?"

"Now is good." Cody replied, trying to laugh off his embarrassment, but it didn't really work. Bailey smiled over at him and shook her head.

* * *

Cody wasn't lying when he said he wanted this night to be special. After a month or two of running around and getting the permission that he needed from Bailey's father, he was finally ready to propose to Bailey. He had been lying just a tad when he asked about the Pickett farm, since he had been in contact with Clyde several times. Today, he finally got his perfect engagement ring in the mail, so he was all ready to go.

"Our course selection booklets came in the mail today." Bailey told Cody as she ate her dinner, not noticing that he was nervous as ever with his hand shoved deep into his pocket, turning the ring case several times over.

"Cool." He replies, taking in a huge breath. He knows that if he doesn't do it now, he'll never get the courage to do it ever. He raises his eyes to meet hers, but it dumbstruck when he sees her leaning over, staring at her phone. "Is everything alright?"

Bailey looks up from her phone, an expression of shock flashes by before concern takes over. Suddenly, Cody could see her eyes glaze over and instantly he is by her side. "Bailey? Bailey sweetie? What's happened? What's wrong?"

She glances over Cody, her mouth opening and closing several times but no words come out. "Bailey? What's happened?"

"Grammy..." She finally gets out, her voice barely above a whisper at best. Cody immediately takes her hand, fearing the worst. Had she died? "She's in the hospital... She had just suffered a stroke..."

Cody sat stunned for a moment as well, before he to comfort Bailey. Wrapping his arms around her, he kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear. "She'll be okay, Bailey. She will be okay."

"The doctors are saying that in her old age, the chances of her recovering are extremely slim. They think that her body will take a lot of damage and they don't know if she'll be able to come home."

Cody was going to say something more when the sound of sirens stopped him. His whole body froze and he stammered for a moment. "Bailey, I'm really sorry but there's something that I have to do. I will be right back, I promise."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm so sorry! I'll be back in ten!" Cody called as he ran out of the restaurant, guilt as thick as he left the crying girl by herself.

* * *

The flames were reaching out dangerously close to Cody's body as he climbed up the building, determined to get whoever was in the stupid warehouse. He would be damned if he ran out on his crying girlfriend only then to fail at his reason. He jumps into the building, surveying the room. In the corner, there was a metal closet and that would be the best place to be for now, Cody thought as he walked towards it but was stopped short when it plunged through the burning floor and went down two stories. He dived after it, careful not to catch the fire on his suit.

Landing on his feet next to the box, he reached for the door handle. He screamed out in pain when he touched the handle, realizing to late that that could be the stupidest thing he had ever done. Looking around, Cody finds a piece of wood and brings it back to the closet, hooking the wood behind the doorknob and pulled. The door sprung open but no one was inside.

"Is anybody in here?" He yells, feeling doubt fill his body. Where could they be? This whole place was going down and they surely would be dead by now, if not severely burned.

"HELP!" Cody's head turns to the area of the voice, and he can see a pair of feet sticking out from under some plywood on the floor. Cody rushes to it, carefully throwing the wood away, and with his strength pulls the wood covering the man's back.

"Are you alright?" Cody asks, turning the man over. His heart stops when he sees that it is Zack. "Buddy, what the hell are you doing all the way out here in some old abandon warehouse?"

"Well, I found this really cool fireworks shop and I figured that I would try it. That leads to this and here you are. Thank you broseph."

"Are you even hurt?" Cody growls, checking his brother over. He discovers not one injury and anger flares up in his body. "Are you kidding me? I had to leave my fucking date with Bailey to come and save you from you're stupid mistake. I was going to propose, Zack. But here's the best part, Her grandma had a stroke and she was very upset and I had to leave, thinking it would be something important. That somebody's life was at stake. Thanks a lot."

"Can you at least give me a lift home?' Zack asks, causing Cody to almost hit him. But he stops himself, and runs off, leaving Zack on the sidewalk. Zack takes a deep breath and answers his phone.

"Did it work?"

"Yep. He'll be lucky if she even talks to him again. I'm going home. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, Cod was entirely out of breath; he checked his watch and noted that it had been at least thirty minutes since he had left her there by herself. Could he seriously assume that she would stay?

He looked around the restaurant, with Bailey nowhere to be found. "Excuse me?" Cody called over the hostess, pointing at their old table. "Where did she go?"

"If I remember correctly... She left about half-an-hour ago, she looked like she was having a legit bad night." the hostess replied

"Great." Cody grumbled, "Thanks."

"Anytime." she replied, oblivious to Cody's disappointment.

Cody stood like ice for a moment, unable to even think about how much he had hurt Bailey. He was going to have to pay for his choice, but the question then becomes: is there even a price? Or is the damage done?

* * *

**Cliffy. Sorry, guys. Forgot. Well, what do you think? Will Bailey forgive him? Or will it be too late? **

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? All reviews so far have been amazing! But please, don't stop. - Sam Daniels. **


	12. In The End

**So, I'm Back! Sadly, Spring Break is now over, but I did enjoy a very epic trip to Paris and now that it is sadly over, I will now update this story. I don't really know if saying "I hope you enjoy this chapter" is the right choice of words... :P - Sam Daniels **

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

"Bailey?" Cody raced into the suite, now an hour late. Stupid Zack, he cursed him in his mind. Stopping short, he noticed London and Bailey seated on the couch. "Bailey... I am so sorry."

"Sure." She sighed, shaking her head in his direction, refusing to make eye contact with him. Cody closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. "You only left me at the restaurant crying as you needed to take care of something... important."

"It was extremely important-." Cody caught himself. "But not nearly as important as Grammy Pickett. Bailey, I am so sorry, honest."

"You keep saying that!" She cried, standing to confront him. "But if you were really sorry, then you wouldn't have left in the first place. You think that I haven't been noticing? That every once in a while, you keep ducking out and with absolutely no heads up or idea when you'll return? I'm not that oblivious, Cody!"

"Bailey, I don't know what else to say... I regret that I left, I do."

"I don't know if I can believe you." She shrugs, her eyes distant. Cody reaches forth to try and sooth her, but she retaliates, slapping his hand away. "Don't try to pretend this isn't happening, Cody. You can't just say you're sorry, and think that instantly, I'll forget everything that has happened. You hurt me more then ever, even more then in Paris. This isn't just going to last the night, do you understand?"

Cody was surprised at her outburst, and took a step back. What was she trying to say to him? That she couldn't be with him? Was that where this is going?

"What was so important that you had to leave?" She asks, closing her eyes and took a huge breath in, pinching the bridge of her nose as if to get rid of headache.

"I can't tell you." He whispers in response, scared of what will happen.

"Why not?" Bailey asks, shrill in anger. "It's another girl, isn't it? You've meet some whore that is willing to do whatever you want, and you're just with me because you feel sorry? Is that it?"

"NO!" Cody replied, shocked that she would even consider him doing such a thing. "We're going back to Paris, Bailey. We can't do that. We're supposed to trust each other!"

"Well, we're also not supposed to keep secrets from each other either. Cody, how can I trust you when you are keeping secrets from me?"

"Its just one small secret!" Cody replied, anger boiling within him.

"Then why is it so bad to tell me?" Bailey glared at him, moving to put the couch between the two of them. She noticed now that London had left, which she was extremely grateful for.

"Bailey, let it go. It's not that bad." Cody tried to reason with her, moving to stand next to her.

"Fine, I'll let it go. I'll let you go. If you can't tell me this secret, then we're through. I can't be with someone who keeps secrets from me."

"Bailey, no." He began to shake his head furiously. "No, Bailey, no. Don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Tell me."

"I can't." Cody admits, feeling defeat seeping through his body. Bailey nods slowly, her eyes glazing over. He reaches to hug her, but she stiffens.

"Let go of me, please."

"Please, don't do this! We can't get past this! It's just a bump in the road, that's all. We can get past this. I love you, Bailey. I want to be with you!"

"I don't know if I want to be with you." She replies coldly, feeling Cody's embrace loosen instantly with shock. She turns and faces him; tear tracks fresh on her face, noticeable because of the mascara. "I thought this time would be different, Cody. I really did. I thought that maybe us breaking up before would make us more appreciative of each other, making us not want to take each other for granted. But clearly, I was wrong."

Cody's body filled with anger, staring at the submitting Bailey. "I would do anything for you. I would give my own life for yours! And you can't just trust me on this one occasion? I trust you when you go home to Kettlecorn and I knew that Moose would be doing his best to get back with you, I never once asked you if anything went on. He could have been in your pants for all I know."

Instantly, Cody regretted taking that hit. Bailey's eyes spilled over with tears as her face flashed with anger. She paused and then with one smooth moment, pulled her arm back and slapped Cody across the face as hard as she could. He felt her hand smash into his face, and he took a few steps back, placing his hand on his cheek. He knew that he had gone to far. He never once considered that Bailey would ever do that with Moose, she was not a loose girl. But she was taking hit after hit on his character and he could feel his need to get even rising in his mind. He tilted his head towards the floor and just went silent. He could hear her crying, and could feel her burning gaze bare down on his head.

"How dare you?" She growled, slapping his head and pushed him, and when she got no reaction from him, she pushed him again. "You think that I'm loose? Really Cody? That's low, that's really low."

"I know. I didn't -."

"Oh, hell no. Do not try to apologize now. You know what Cody; I hope I never see you again! I hate you!"

He looks up at her, feeling her slap him again. He just waited and stared with the most concentration at the floor, watching her feet eventually turn and run out into the hallway. Where was she planning on go? He quickly wipes his eyes and follows her, opening the door. He looks down the hallway and sees her running straight into Zack.

"Bailey?" Zack asks, grabbing her and hugging her. "I heard about your Grammy. Is she okay?"

"I don't know." She sobs in his shoulder. Cody's heart explodes as he sees his brother comforting his ex-girlfriend. "Cody and I… We just broke up… I don't know… I don't know what to do now. This can't be happening!"

"Shh… It's going to be alright." Zack rubs her back soothingly, looking in the direction of their room. Cody locks eyes with Zack, but for only a moment. In that moment, Zack made it clear. He had won. She was now his to flirt with and soon, be his for dating. Cody grabs for the ring case in his pocket, feeling the tears well up in his eyes as he quietly steps back into the suite and shuts the door.

He feels his tears finally let go, the salty water trail into his mouth. He silently goes to the coat closet, pulling out the spare bedding and sets up the couch, plopping down on it; cradling his head in his hands. He knew that none of the blame was Bailey's. He knew that it was really all his fault.

* * *

**Before you all ready your selves to throw the pitchforks and load your guns... I'm going to go run under my bed. Please be gentle in the reviews... I beg of you. **

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? All reviews are appreciated! - Sam Daniels**

**P.S. I'm stating this now so some authors on this site don't come at me about character butchering and such. I do not support Zailey. I love Cailey. Just needed to put that.  
**


	13. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

**Good Morning! Well, i only have one thing to say; a hint for the chapter. The title has something to do with the context of the chapter. Let's just say, what leads up to all of the blood rushing to your head. Perhaps hanging upside down could cause that. Hopefully, this will make you all very happy. **

Chapter Thirteen

It was strange, not waking up in the morning and not being able to pull Bailey in, and breath in her scent. Not being able to feel her warmth, or see her face when he just wakes up. Cody had gotten so used to it during the last month that it became a mandatory need for every morning. Without her here, he felt as if a part of him was missing.

Cody turns over in his makeshift bed, pulling a pillow to his chest, hoping that it could at least fill the void for now, but it was no use. The noise of an opening door makes Cody sit up and turn his head. Zack was trying to tip toe from Bailey's bedroom and back into his own.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Cody demands, feeling a sense of betrayal and hurt fill up his mind.

"She was crying all night! I thought maybe I could comfort her… She was lonely and I thought maybe I could do her a favour and keep her company, you know, give her a hug, cuddle. Sorry, Bro."

Cody knew he wasn't sorry, and that alone made the anger swell in his chest. Why does Zack feel such a strong desire to go for Bailey? He could have any girl he wanted, any girl. But no, he has to go for his ex. And it wasn't even ten hours after.

"You're disgusting. Your making your move while she's upset. That's considering preying on vulnerable girls. That's sick."

"She seems a whole lot more happier once I got there." Zack sneers back, rolling his eyes and began to walk to his room. "You're just pissed because she's letting me comfort her instead of you. Grow up. She hates you."

Before Cody could even think of a decent rebuttal, Zack enters his room and shuts the door, leaving Cody alone once more. Cody took his pillow and threw it across the room as hard as he could, taking out a lamp. Cringing at the sound of breaking glass, Cody stands cautiously and retrieves the broom and pan from the closet. He looks at the smashed glass before him and smiles weakly, feeling a sense of comfort from the sight. At least the lamp wasn't the only thing smashed into pieces.

* * *

Sailing through the air, Cody feels the gentle summer breeze brush past his suite. He needed to get out of that suite and it showed that the moment he was Spiderman, he felt a whole lot better. But before he left, Bailey and London had walked past him. When Cody and Bailey's eyes had locked, he could see the puffiness of her cheeks and the damp red circles under her eyes. She looked away after a moment, and quickened her pace. He had hoped maybe they could talk, but clearly he had been wrong.

He knew deep down that he would have to let it go. He needs to be Spiderman. He needs to be able to protect the city, not worry about Bailey being mad at him every time he has to leave, worrying about a fight they would have later. It would do him no good to have stuck around with her. Besides, he was a superhero. He could have any girl he wanted now that he was considered a celebrity in this city. Maybe he could go to the art museum later, and flirt a bit. He could have a new girl in no time. He didn't need Bailey. Zack went through different girls all of the time, why would it be any different for him?

"Help!" Cody's head jerked to the direction of the plea, changing his swing course in the air and jumps, landing on the building below. He crouches on the ledge and waits for another call, if there would be one. "HELP!"

It was directly below him. Cody peers over the side, feeling his stomach twist into a knot and drop deep into his gut. Bailey was backing up against a wall, while London attempted to beat away the attacker with her purse. Cody crawled as fast as he could, springing forth and grabbing onto the attackers neck, pulling him down. The attacker was quick, punching Cody in the side of the face and knocking him down. He pulls his foot back, kicking him as hard as he can in the gut and begins to move in on the girls.

Cody gasps in as much air as he can, before staggering to get up and shoots a web at the attackers feet, pulling him face first on the pavement. Cody awkwardly runs forth, stumbling as he picks up the attacker by the hood and throws him up against the alley wall. He punches the mugger straight in the face, popping out one of the few remaining teeth. The man screams reaching for his mouth, and attempts to grab Cody's neck. Cody catches his fist, twists his wrist and snaps it back.

The man falls to the ground, howling in pain as Cody wipes the blood from his suit. "Now I suggest you never, ever try and harm anyone else again, or I will find you. Next time, I won't let you off this easy."

The man nods in a hurry, scrambling off into the distance. Cody closes his eyes, breathing in and turns to the girls. "You ladies alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you." Bailey stutters, taking a step forward.

"Are you sure? He didn't harm either of you?" Cody asks again, more to reassure him then them.

"No… Well, He tried to knock me onto the g-ground, but my friend London, she got him with the purse. I called for help, hoping… well, I hoped you would come and you did. Is there anyway I can thank you?"

"No thanking is necessary, just doing my job." Cody replies and leaps into the air, catching onto the wall.

"Wait!" Bailey cries, watching Cody descend on a web upside down in front of her. "There must be some way. I have -."

"Your single!" London calls out, moving to be behind Bailey and give her a little push. "Just make out without him! You haven't been able to stop talking about him since the ball!"

Bailey's face flushes with embarrassment as London spills that information, turning away from Cody. He frees a hand, grabbing her shoulder and stops her. "Don't. Don't be embarrassed. I get that kind of stuff all the time. It's nice to have a fan every once in a while, instead of constantly hearing thug's call you crap. Don't worry, really. You don't have to thank me."

Bailey shakes her head, a determined glint in her eyes. She reaches for his mask, and pulls it down just below his nose, smiling as his breath catches in anticipation. She places a hand on his cheek, and leans in, capturing his lips in hers.

Cody's whole body shivers at her touch, feeling a sense of excitement tingle through all of his nerve endings. Nothing could ever compare to when they kissed, and Cody really missed them. But he shouldn't be doing this. Bailey isn't supposed to be doing this. He's a vigilante in a suit, and she doesn't think she knows him. This was the reason they broke up! But the idea that this will be the last kiss they ever share fills Cody's mind completely, erasing all other thoughts in his mind, making him more desperate in his kiss.

Parting for air finally, Bailey smiles softly at him and pulls the mask back over his chin. She pauses, crinkling her nose ever so slightly and stops. "This is going to sound strange, but I think I know you."

"Nope, never met you before. Sorry. But now, I must be off. More people to save, places to be!" Cody rambles, before racing up the side of the building. He stops and heads back down, catching her before she leaves. "What's your name?"

"Bailey Pickett." She replies, turning to face him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing single? Shouldn't you have a boyfriend waiting for you at home?"

"It's a long story. We broke up. He couldn't trust me with one little secret, he kept claiming that it was nothing, but… You don't want to hear this, it's all good."

"Maybe he's just trying to protect you." He offers back, she turns her head slightly, showing that she was interested. "Well, I hope you figure it out. Nice meeting you, Bailey."

With that, Cody ascended into the air and into the New York skyline, leaving a stunned girl in the alley with a flustered expression and a flattered blush on her cheeks.

"Why didn't you give me a go?" London whines behind her, crossing her arms.

Bailey shakes her head, stifling a laugh. Whoever that guy really was, Bailey wanted to know. That feeling that she got, when they were kissing… That was a feeling she only ever got with Cody. It was the feeling of ecstasy; her whole body just went numb. But it couldn't be Cody. He was too wimpy, too whiny. He couldn't be the vision of such a brave hero… Cody could never be Spiderman. Could he?


	14. Fireworks

**Happy Monday! Well, I hope the last chapter helped carry you through the chapters without Cailey, I promise you that they will get back together, so don't worry. :P But in regards to the chapter name, Fireworks is a song by You Me At Six. They are an excellent band and this song, well, you should listen to the lyrics. it's a good Cailey breakup song. Well, enjoy - Sam Daniels. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Bailey grumbles, rolling over in her bed. She reaches for her buzzing phone on the nightstand, wiping her tired eyes. Who would be calling at four in the morning? She flips open her phone and her home phone number was on the display.

"Hello?" She mumbles, moving to turn on a light.

"Bailey? Bailey, sweetie, is that you?"

"Yeah. Mom, why are you calling me so late? What's going on?" She asks, her voice still groggy from just waking up.

"Well, there's… There's no good way to tell you this sweetie, but Grammy passed away a while ago."

Bailey's senses all woke up immediately, and she became aware of the sniffling noises her mother was making. "W-what? W-when? H-how did this happen?"

"Well… The stroke was too much for her body and she went into a coma. We all thought she would make it out, but the doctors did they're scans and they declared her brain dead. We pulled the plug about half-an-hour ago."

Bailey couldn't speak. Her body shivers involuntarily as she begins to process this information, this tragedy in her mind. Her hand moves to cover her mouth as she attempts to comprehend what her mother is saying. She can hear her voice, but the words, they disappear from her mind the moment they are said.

"The funeral will be planned in the morning, it should be in about three or four days."

"I'll be there. I'll book a flight to be home as soon as I can."

"You don't have to come home, Bailey. You should enjoy your summer in New York, with Cody. I don't want you to have a bad end to your summer…"

"Cody and I… We broke up a few days ago, Mom. I've been contemplating coming home for a while now. It's all good, really. I have enough money for a ticket home; I can always catch a bus back to Yale when the summer is through. Home would be the best option right now. I need to be there. How's Dad holding up?"

"He went for a walk a while ago, I haven't been able to talk to him and see where his head is at. He'll be okay, Bailey. You don't need to worry about him. He's a strong man, he'll just need some time." Eunice assured Bailey, sighing on the phone. "I'm sorry to call you so late, but I just know that I won't be sleeping until later, probably after you are awake. But if you want to talk later, that's okay. You can call anytime."

"Will do, Mom. I'll call you when I book my flight." Bailey bid her mother goodnight and lay back down in her bed, hugging her pillow. She let out a sob, and closed her eyes, trying her best to go back to sleep but she couldn't.

"You know, we can't keep meeting up like this." She lifts her head, noticing Zack standing in the doorway.

"Zack?" Bailey wipes her eyes, sitting up.

"I heard you crying through the wall, thought I would check in on you. What's going on? You're not still crying over my loser brother are you?"

"My Grammy just passed." Bailey mumbled, hearing Zack gasp and walk towards her, pulling her into a hug. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body, which was strange since he was only in a wife beater and shorts.

"Are you okay?" Zack asks awkwardly, before shaking his head. "Sorry, I know that was a bad question."

"Not really." Bailey replies, taking in a breath. "It's just, she was always so healthy and I never expected her to die from something like this… I mean, she was old, but it's just something that I never wished would happen. I just miss her so much!"

Zack reaches for her, pulling her in for a tighter hug as she begins to sob uncontrollably this time. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You do now that she's in a better place, maybe she's with her husband right now, smiling and laughing like the good old days. I remember when I lost my grandpa a few years back… It sucked for a long time and I missed him; he taught me how to pull my first practical joke and get away with it. But eventually, he died of a heart attack. I was depressed for a while, but then I really thought about it and I realized that if there is a heaven, or a good place after death, whatever you believe in… He's got to be there. And from what I heard about your Grammy, I'm sure she's there too."

"Thanks Zack. That's nice to hear." Bailey went to lie back down, and signaled for Zack to follow her. He shrugs his shoulders and wraps his arms around her, spooning her from behind. Even though he was trying to tell Cody that he really wanted to ruin their relationship, and he wanted Bailey for himself, he didn't. He always saw Bailey as a sister. But he couldn't let Maya die and eventually, that's what it always came down to. Or Bailey, even. He had to keep them safe, even if it meant hurting his brother. He needed to save them all. And he was going to do it if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"What do you mean three days?" Bailey asks, staring incredulously at the phone.

"If you choose to be on stand by, which you do, you must take whatever flight is available to you. The only opening is the 7:15 flight in three days."

"We're talking about Kansas, rural Kansa! No one ever goes to Kansas, ever. My Grammy's funeral is in three days. I need to be there!"

"Well, then I hope your flight gets in on time."

Bailey slams the phone into the cradle and lets out a frustrated breath, leaning her head back and closes her eyes. At least she had a plane ticket, she assures herself. At least it wasn't four days until her flight. There were positives in this situation.

"Bad morning?" Bailey opens her eyes, and sees Zack standing in front of her, coffee mug in hand. His hair was all messed up and his eyebrows crinkled slightly in concern, standing before her.

"The stupid plane ticket isn't for three days. My Grammy's funeral is in three days. I'll still be in this stupid hotel, in this very suite with your brother and his big ugly secret for three days."

"It is a pretty big secret." Zack agrees, shaking his head slightly. Bailey's head snaps up and her eyes widen.

"Wait. Do you know?"

"Oh, yeah! He told me weeks ago, he even told Woody too. I don't know why he hasn't told you yet… Oh, wait, sorry. He told me not to tell you. He said it was in the upmost importance that you don't know. Whoops."

"What the feathers?" Bailey's whole body felt as if it was going to explode. It was one thing for him to have a secret and keep it from everybody, but it was another playing field just to keep it from her. She races out of her bedroom and into the living room, standing in front of the couch. She waits one second before slamming her fist into Cody's gut, waking him painfully from his sleep.

"What the…?"

"You told Zack your secret? You even told Woody your secret, but you can't tell me? Why the hell can you not tell me? What is so terrible that you have to keep this a secret from me?"

"Because I love you!" Cody yells at her, standing up and steps so that he is mere inches from her face. "I'm trying to keep it a secret because I love you! Because I don't want to hurt you! Can't you just accept that? I can't tell you!"

"Really? You're trying to convince me that you love me? That this is what's best for me? Cody, I'm a big girl. I can stand up for myself. I don't need your protecting! If you could just be honest for once, really!"

Cody snorts to himself, only feeding Bailey's anger even more. She reaches forth to smack him again, but he catches it this time and holds it. "You want to talk about honesty? Trust? Faithfulness? Bailey, I can take a few hits from you, but eventually, you're just turning into a hypocrite."

"What?"

"You want to tell me what happened two days ago in the alley? When you and London went out shopping after our break-up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replies, raising her eyebrows.

"You're little make-out session with Spiderman ring a bell?" Her eyes widen and Cody knows that he got her, so he lied. "Yeah, London told me about it."

He knows that he's got her now. "That was nothing."

"Really? That's twice now that the next day after a break-up or a betrayal that you have run straight into the arms of another man. Twice. And you want to talk to me about being faithful? About telling the truth? I have done nothing this summer, but do everything that you wanted to. Once, I leave you in a restaurant, and I get slammed for it. I'm sorry I left Bailey. I am. But I can't have you keep coming in here and yelling at me for a secret that I have made very clear that I am not going to tell you. And how dare you say that I don't need to protect you. You don't remember the alley a month ago? Who stood in front of you? Ready to take a knife for you? Spiderman wasn't the only one, or did you forgot that? I would have died protecting you!" Cody drops her hand, and begins to walk away. Bailey stands shocked in the living room, but when she opens her mouth to respond, Cody turns and says this. "Bailey, if you really did love me, you would have never doubted me. You would have trusted me. You wouldn't have been able to get over me that quick to make out with some masked man in an alley. I can't believe that I was going to propose to you… I don't even know you."

She watches him leave the apartment in a huff, before sitting on the couch and letting out a sob. She hated fighting with him, and she knew that he was right. She should have trusted him; she should have been there for him. Was he really going to propose? Did she really end that due to one little secret? She had to, she realizes, wiping a tear. He was taking her for granted; he couldn't trust her with the secret. That's what it was. They weren't meant to be. They could never last. She looks up and sees Zack, for the second time this morning and all she wants to do, is get back at Cody. The feeling of Zack's arms wrapping around her fill her with guilt, but it was nothing new. She breathes in his scent, disappointed when it wasn't Cody's but he'll do. He'll just have to do.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? think of ways to change it? All reviews are loved and cherished dearly!**


	15. Chasing Cars Around Our Heads

**Well, I hope everyone had a good easter, and here's chapter fifteen** - Sam Daniels

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Mr. Tipton rushes into the burnt warehouse, almost sure that he was late. He sees the gang members collecting their guns and explosives and he sighs in relief. "Stop! You don't need to do this job. Change of plans."

"What do you mean?" Davy turns, dropping his bag on the floor. "You told me that you wanted us to blow up the St. Mark hotel. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Change of plans, like I said. I've had an undercover man on the job for the past few weeks and it seems that he has been doing great progress. The downfall of Spiderman is coming fast, and soon, no one will stop us. Not even the most powerful man in New York. It appears that the St. Mark family has been advised by the freak to get out of the city, so we can no longer attack them. They have left the country. So, it appears that we must only attack the hotel, but instead of today, I believe that it should be another day... Maybe in a few days. A few things have to be in place, that's all. I will be contacting you on a moments notice, so be ready."

Tipton nods briefly, before heading out of the warehouse, turning up his phone. Zack Martin better come through, or else he would have another hit list ready to go.

* * *

Groaning, Zack threw the remote down in defeat. There was nothing on the TV! Which was strange considering it was on a Saturday night, usually there was at least a crappy romantic comedy that he could laugh at or even a championship boxing match, but nothing! He stands up, stretching his arms over his head and looks around. Cody was out playing Hero, leaving him and a passed out Woody in the bedroom. He heads towards the kitchen, opening the fridge.

He slams the fridge door shut in disappointment, thinking of where he put his wallet when Bailey enters the room. Her face is red again, and Zack is immediately concerned. "Please tell me no one else has died!"

"No. No one else has died; I'm just dealing with my Grammy's death. Just the darn memories got me all choked up." She replies, wiping her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about her, and even when I do for a moment, whatever distraction I manage to come up with reminds me of something that reminds me of Grammy. I've never dealt with death before, or at least not this close."

"It takes about a week. Let me guess: you can't sleep, you constantly think about her, you're mind is in uncontrollable denial and you can't help but regret that you weren't there. It's natural, Bailey. It'll take a few days, but honestly, every one goes through it. I'm not saying that it's something insignificant, but eventually, every one is going to deal with it. But, I've already been there, so if you ever need anything or just someone to talk to... I'm here."

"That's sweet, thanks Zack." Bailey takes in a huge breath, and smiles. "Your usually not this sweet, but I like this version of you. Too bad you're not with Maya anymore, she was very lucky to have you."

"Thanks." He looks at his feet for a moment, before looking back up and smiles. "Hey, I'm going nuts in this apartment and there's nothing TV or anything in the fridge... what do you say about going out for some food, to get our minds off of this stuff?"

"That would be nice." Bailey agrees, but looks towards the bedroom door. Zack can tell she's thinking of Cody, and advances towards her and takes her hand.

"Bailey, it'll be as friends. I know that you're worried about what will Cody think, but I'll take care of him. He has no right to treat you as hostile as he has. You're a special girl, Bails."

The sound of her nickname from Zack makes her stomach drop. That was Cody's nickname, but oddly enough, it was sweet coming from Zack. Locking arms, they headed out of the apartment, both eager to forget.

* * *

Cody arrives in the apartment, filled with disappointment once again. He enters the living room, hoping that Bailey would and wouldn't be there. After that last argument, he hadn't been able to even look at her. The way she had treated him, like he had hated her, like he was purposely trying to shut her out of his life... He felt his fists clench in anger of the thoughts. He hadn't even wanted to tell Zack, nor did he even tell Woody; that was Zack's fault.

But now that he thought of it, most to all of the past occurrences have all been Zack's fault. The fact that his date had been ruined; that Bailey had the second argument with him; that Woody knows. Why was he purposely trying to destroy him? He was just jealous, that he was Spiderman that he was getting all of the admiration from the city and Zack wasn't. What other reason could it be?

He can hear Bailey's laugh from the hallway, making him bolt for the bathroom. Inside, he bolts the door and reaches under the sink for his spare change of clothes. Changing, he can suddenly hear a second voice. One that makes his stomach drop and nausea swell in his chest. Zack was with Bailey. They were laughing, talking, acting like they were friends. They weren't friends. Bailey thought Zack was a loser, why was she enjoying his company?

Cody opens the door in the smallest amount, peaking through. Zack was holding Bailey's hand as she laughed he joked around. The blood pounding in his ears stops him from hearing anything, but he can pretty much understand the situation and where it will go. Zack leans in slowly, and captures his lips with Baileys. Cody eyes widen, and instantly he can feel the vomit rise in his throat. He can feel his eyes lock with Zack's and instantly, he knows that Zack likes Bailey. That Bailey was falling for him. Cody shuts the door and slides down, running his sweaty hair through his hands. He has lost to his own goddamn brother. He has lost the best thing in his life to the worst thing in his life. How could this be happening?

* * *

Bailey gently pushes Zack away, shaking her head. "Zack… We can't… We can't do this. We can't be this. I'm in love with your brother; you're just getting out of a relationship with Maya… You're a sweet guy, but… we can't."

"No, it's cool. I understand. I was just trying to get over Maya, I'm sorry. I hope we don't get awkward now…"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have to admit that I was using you a tad as well, but now that I'm heading back to Kettlecorn, it's all right. But hopefully we can stay in touch? I hop everything works out with you and Maya, you really should call her, Zack. I know that you want to act all tough and pretend that your break up didn't affect you; that you're still the player you once were, but I can tell that you're hurt, that you're recovering."

"That obvious, huh?" Zack scratched his neck, his face shying away. "There's nothing I can do, she was actually the one who broke it off. She didn't deal with long distance relationships."

"Well, maybe you should call her. Everyone deserves a second chance." Bailey offers, kissing Zack's check. "You're like a brother to me, Zack. I really do hope we stay in touch."

"Me too, Bails. Me too." Zack agrees, watching her head into the bedroom. He heads to the lobby for a chocolate bar, pulling out his phone. This had better be the last call; he knows that he has completed the duty that he was asked to do. Hopefully one day, Cody will understand that all he was trying to do was protect the girl he loves, and the girl that Cody is madly in love with. He places his phone next to his ear, listening to the phone ring, impatiently waiting for Mr. Tipton to pick up.

"Hello?"

"It's done. Cody is done being Spiderman. Spiderman is done. I'm done."

"Okay. Thank you Zack Martin, you have done more then you're share. I'm assuming this is you're resignation, then?"

"Well, the summer is almost over. I'll come by the office tomorrow and pick up my things."

"Okay, I'll be here tomorrow. Too bad you won't stick around, you have quite the talent of destroying lives."

"That was only because I had to, Sir." Zack replies strongly, waiting for Mr. Tipton's reply. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Tipton places the phone down in the cradle, and smiles, reaching for his desk drawer. He pulls out a gun that catches the light of the lamp, reflecting in his face. "Oh, it will be you're resignation alright."

* * *

**Well, here's the chapter. Would it help if i promise that there is some very good epithany's in the next chapter. Involving Cody and Bailey? Please review! that would mean the world to me!** - Sam Daniels


	16. Unwilling To Stay, Unable To Leave

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Today, Bailey was leaving. Cody lay on the couch and watched as she gathered her things by the door, saying her goodbyes. He had made his boundaries clear. He refused to tell her the secret and that were his conditions. He felt bad, even horrible that she was going through this though and he wishes that he could be there for her, but with Zack acting strange and this gang on his tail, he can't risk her getting hurt. It's too much.

He watches as they all hug her, most knowing that now that Cody and her were over, they would never see her again. She turns for a moment, free of all of the embraces and looks over at Cody. Cody stands up from the couch and walks over, holding out his hand. She shakes it awkwardly, both wishing they could do more then this. He wishes her a safe flight, and she thanks him. After a beat of silence, she turns and sighs, picking up her bags.

"Well, I better be off. Can't afford to miss my flight, literally." She jokes, her voice wavering slightly. Cody's heart breaks when she turns to get her key, her eyes glistening in the light.

"Bye Bailey!" London replies as Bailey gathers her bags and steps out into the hall. She waves one more time, before heading for the elevator and London shuts the door in delight.

Cody turns and walks back over to the couch and flops down onto it. Zack and Woody follow suit, jumping on the couch beside him. Woody starts up the Play Station, handing Zack a remote and they start playing Call Of Duty.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Woody asks finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I would have, except for my Romeo of a brother making a move!" Cody retorted, glaring at Zack.

"You weren't doing anything about it earlier!" He shouts back and throws his controller at him. "You're such a little baby. If you claim to love her so much, then you should have fought for her. I know that if I still had the chance, I would have fought for Maya. It's too late now, but that's not the point. Just go to the stupid airport and tell her that you're wrong. Tell her the secret."

"You're the reason we even broke up in the first place. If you hadn't recklessly lit that building on fire and then tell her that you knew the secret, we would have maybe had a chance. You're such an idiot. You ruined the best thing that ever happened to me. What's the point of even trying to fight anymore? The only reason that I even wanted to protect the city is gone. Let it burn to ashes for all I fucking care." Cody yelled back, throwing the pillow at Zack.

"All you ever do is talk about stuff, maybe you should just go and apologize! Now that you're apparently done with Spiderman, you can tell her that and then she won't be in harm's way. Duh!"

"You're right. To have Bailey, I'll have to give up being Spiderman anyway. Thanks Zack." Cody grabbed his jacket and wallet, rushing out of the bedroom. "I'm going to go and get her back!"

* * *

Once at the airport, Bailey stood in line to pay for her ticket. She really would rather be back at the hotel, with London, Woody and Zack. Even Cody. As much as he was being a stubborn mule and as much as he hurt her, she still enjoyed his company. She still misses him.

But the fact that he had told Zack, and the stuff they had said to each other, it became irreversible. Plus, after kissing Spiderman, he would never take her back. She had told him that she had moved on. Then Zack came swooping in, trying to be with her. He was a sweet guy when he wanted to be, but he was clearly still in love with Maya, even though he didn't want to admit it.

She blew out a furious breath and stepped forward in line. What hurt the most was that Cody didn't even fight for her. He just lay down his boundaries, and yelled at her when she made a mistake. He let Zack come in and try and get with her. The Cody she knew would have fought for her.

On the bright side though, she was going back to Kettlecorn. The reason why was horrible, losing Grammy was horrible. But she could be with the rest of her family, until the summer was over. With only a month left, she could just enjoy her hometown without any worries. It would be good for her, just to kick back and forget about Cody.

Buying her ticket, Bailey handed her suitcase over and stepped through the metal detector. A hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. She prayed it was Cody. Telling her that he was wrong, that he would tell her the secret.

* * *

The taxi stopped on the curb of the loading zone, letting Cody out. He threw a hundred in the direction of the driver and then he turns and runs into the airport, looking around for Bailey.

Inside, he tries to run past the ticket booth, but feels a hand pull him back.

"Where do you think you are going, young man?"

"I need to get to this flight, the one to Kansas. I'm not getting on, but you see, my ex is going to get on that plane and I'll never see her again, I need to apologize and try and get her back."

The flight salesman awes, but then frowns, raising his eyebrows. "If she means so much to you, then you can buy a ticket. This way."

Cody groans, and fights to temptation to punch the man out; he decides against it, pulling out his wallet. "How much?"

"$686.32" The salesman replies with a smirk as Cody hands over his bank card and pays for the ticket. Grabbing it out of his hands, Cody turns and runs into the airport's loading area. He looks around the crowd of passengers awaiting boarding. He doesn't see her anywhere and his stomach drops in his stomach. What if she's already on the plane? What if she already took off? She did leave a good half-an-hour before he did… He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials her cell, scanning the room for the second time. No answer.

Plopping down into the unoccupied seat behind him, he shoves his face into his hands and takes a deep breath in. It was over.

Taking another breath in, Cody stands and makes his way towards the ticket counter, determined to get his refund. He did need the money for the flight back to Boston that he would be on in a week. He just couldn't stay in New York, not without Bailey. The realization that he wouldn't be able to fix this was hitting him in the gut like a ton of bricks. The image of them reconnecting was so clear in his mind that it almost felt like a memory. An idealistic thought was all it was.

The sudden buzzing of his phone stops him in his tracks, causing him to jump in the air from the surprise. He takes his phone out of his pocket and checks the caller ID. It's Bailey.

"Bailey! I'm at the terminal, I need to tell-."

"Cody! Help me!" She sobs; Cody's heart drops in his stomach when he realizes that something is wrong.

"Where are you? What's going on?"

"I've been kidnapped! Some thugs… They knocked me unconscious. I... I don't know where I am. Help me."

"I'll find you. Do you hear me? I'll come get you."

Suddenly, the speaker on his phone crackles and he can hear Bailey cry in desperation. "So now that you know that I have her, I can make a deal with you. I need you to meet me at the top of St. Mark hotel and maybe we can finish this. But here's the best part, if you are not here in two hours, I'm going to drop your little sweetheart off the roof and watch her hit the ground. Nothing will bring me enough pleasure then to watch her die."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. You can count on that, and don't you dare hurt her!"

He could hear Bailey's blood curdling scream in the background. "I don't think you understand the situation, _Spiderman_. You're not holding any cards. So don't think that you can tell me what I can and can't do. I will see you soon."

* * *

**So, I'm hoping you enjoyed it? but a review confirming my suspicions would be boss! - Sam Daniels**


	17. The Backstabbing Blues

Chapter Seventeen

"Here's all of you're office stuff." The receptionist places the box on the table, pushing it in Zack's direction. "Shame you're quitting. You lasted longer then any other assistant. I lost fifty bucks on you."

"Sorry." Zack mumbles, signing off on his box before grabbing it.

"He also left you this." The receptionist hands over a memo pad with a note on the top. "He says that he only needs five minutes of your time. Just meet him at the address and it's all good."

"Fine." Zack nods and takes the note with the address on it. How bad could it be?

* * *

What could he possibly want Zack to do on top of the St. Mark? He climbed up the roof stairs, opening the fire door and onto the roof. The sun blinds him for a moment, and he raises his arm to block the sunlight. He can't see anything for second, but he can make out a group of men standing across the landing. He walks towards them, his hands in a questioning position.

"Zack Martin… So glad you could make it. What good timing too!" Mr. Tipton smiles broadly, shaking his hand. "We're were just setting up for the grand show."

"Grand show…" Zack asks, his eyebrows crunch in concern. The gang members part in the middle, revealing a struggling and tied up Bailey. "What the hell? Why is she here? We agreed-."

"Oh, I know what we agreed on. You would destroy Spiderman's confidence and in exchange, I would spare your lady friend. But we never agreed on this lovely doll." He takes Bailey's chin in his hand, smiling sadistically at her. "You are going to do wonders with my plan. Without you sweetie, it can't be done."

"What are you talking about? We agreed that if I took him down, if I destroyed his confidence, you wouldn't hurt Maya or Bailey. Only if I failed. I didn't fail. He threw in the towel!"

"You also got him to go after her. You told him to go after her!" Bailey looks from Zack to Mr. Tipton and then back at Zack, before realization hits.

"I'm here because of you? You're the reason why I'm about to die?"

"Die?" Zack looks up at Mr. Tipton who nods.

"Oh yes, the master plot. Well, this lovely girl here is going to have explosives strapped to her chest. Then we will put her in the elevator and send it down to the lobby, and then we will detonate the bombs, blowing up the St. Mark and sending my good old friend the warning that I am here. You, my good boy, are going to make sure that your friend, _Spiderman_, will show up. I need him here for the master unveiling. He gets to watch his little sweetheart beg for her life as she dies."

"He stopped being Spiderman. That was the deal!" Zack protested, moving forward to get Bailey, but the thugs grabbed him and slammed him on the ground.

"Yes." Mr. Tipton nods, standing over Zack and he places his foot on Zack's chest. "That was the original deal, but I realized that he could always turn back and want to be Spiderman once more, so I had to make sure he understood that I had control; that I was the one who was the powerful man here. What would be a better way then to kill his true love? Now, he should be here any moment and I don't want the surprise to be over the moment he gets here, so Davy and Marty, move these two buddies into the stairwell and keep them there until I say so."

Zack felt a strong set of hands hoist him over their shoulder, and he is suddenly moving. He can hear the door opening and instantly he is landing hard on the ground. His back hits the wall, and he grunts in pain as he reaches back to rub it. The door opens again and Bailey is abruptly thrown on top of him. Zack reaches forth and catches her, trying his best to block her fall. Bailey jerks away from him, anger and fear flash across her face as she realizes that they were alone.

"Bailey, I am so sorry. I never realized that something like this would happen. He'll come. Spiderman will come and I know that he won't let you die. I can guarantee that."

Silent sobs shake through Bailey's body as she refuses to look at him; her wrists are bleeding due to her earlier efforts to escape. She leans her head up against the wall and closes her eyes.

"Cody went to get you. He went to the airport to get you back. He loves you and I know that you two are both stubborn and you have trust issues, but that kid… If he doesn't love you, then I don't know what the definition of love is."

"What do you want me to say, Zack? I'm about to die. Do you want me to say that I love him to? Is that honestly going to make a difference? That just makes things ten times worse!" She sobs, looking at him and she kicks in his direction, causing him to wince. "Don't you get it? I'm about to be blown in to smithereens because some guy I don't even know is in love with me! I'm scared! I'm so scared, and all you can do is tell me that my ex regrets breaking up with me? Jesus Christ, Zack. I trusted you. You made things worse enough!"

Zack, shocked, scoots over a couple of inches, trying to get away from Bailey. He continues to rub his back, praying silently that Cody will come. He has to.

* * *

Cody stumbled into the suite, his eyes overflowing with tears. Woody looks up from the T.V. and frowns, standing up and walks over to him.

"What's going on, Cody?"

"They have Bailey." He whispers, inaudible.

"What?"

"He has Bailey!" Cody cries, punching the wall.

"Dude, you have to stop doing that. The repair bill is starting to add up." Woody noted and then stops when Cody glares at him. He grabs Cody by the shoulders and smacks him in the face. "You're Spiderman! Go and save her, you idiot!"

"Right. Of course." Cody nods profusely, and grabs his suit.

"And I'm coming with you." Woody announces.

Cody halts at the door, turning to face him. "Woody, I can't risk you getting hurt. They already have Bailey, I don't want to you to get hurt either. Stay here, alright!"

He rips open the balcony door and drives of the rail, soaring into air. Woody glares, and pauses. He was defiantly not staying here, and waiting for his return. He was so going and Cody couldn't stop him. Now, the question was, where did he keep his suit?

* * *

**So, I know it is a little short, but it only builds the tension... well, I hope. I do promise that the big showdown chapter is next week and all should be revealed. and i'm sad to say this, but there are only 4-5 chapters left in my outline. I don't know what I'm gunna do without this story. Oh well, please review. All are apreciated. :D - Sam Daniels. **


	18. Falling For You

**Well, hopefully this is something you guys have been waiting for... The showdown. I really do hope you enjoy and also, only three chapters are left after this and not a sentence is wasted. Enjoy. :D - Sam Daniels**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Swinging through New York, Cody's unstoppable speed was fueled by the sound of Bailey's bone chilling screams he had heard an hour ago, on repeat in his mind, replaying over and over. How bad was she hurt? Was she still even alive? Conscious even? He couldn't get there fast enough, sending out web as quick as he could, and he turned the corner. The St. Mark hotel came into view against the skyline and Cody could feel the nerves begin to fester in his stomach like butterflies desperate to get out. His heart rate tripled, leaving him short of breath for a moment as he begins the descent.

Swinging onto the side of the building, Cody begins the climb up to the roof, hoping with all of his heart that she will be in catching distance and then he could rely on the element of surprise and get her out of there unharmed. Every story he climbs, the variations of what they were planning to do with Bailey get increasingly worse. Who could be behind of all of this? Who would have figured out who he was so quickly? It couldn't be Woody or Zack, even though he was acting slightly strange this past summer, it was his brother and he would never do something this horrible to him. With only three stories to go, Cody thinks through his plan to get Bailey out and this was all he came up with: Get Bailey out of there at all costs. Her life was more important than his.

He leaps up, crouching on the roof and staring up, scanning the rooftop for the man who had made the call. He sees a man standing in a fine navy tailored suit, with the coat tails flapping with the slight breeze. He nods, tapping his watch two times before looking up and over at Cody. "Spiderman, that's record timing. I called you, what? Thirty minutes ago? I'm impressed. From what I have been hearing about you, I wasn't even sure if you were going to come, considering the harshness of the break up. Not such a smooth romantic, are you? Are you even sure she wants you here? To rescue her?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Bailey?"

"Nice. Straight to the chase. I like that. I thought I was going to have to explain my master plan, go on about my wrong doings. But if that's what you want…" The man takes off his hat, revealing his face to Cody. "We have met before, Spiderman. My name is Wilfred Tipton."

"Mr. Tipton? I know you can be one ruthless businessman, but this? Killing people just to get ahead, to stop a hero… That's just…"

"Evil? Oh, I know. Shall we bring out the main event? Show you how evil I can truly be?" He turns and whistles. "Boys! Bring him out."

Two strongly built gang members approach them slowly, struggling against a captive. Cody braces himself for who else they have kidnapped. Bailey was the only one that he was aware of, the only one he was prepared to save. This was not what Mr. Tipton had warned him about. The thugs stop abruptly, ripping the mask off of the hostages face and Cody feels the oxygen leave his chest.

"Zack?" Cody turns to Tipton, furious. "Why is he here? You didn't tell me that you had Zack!"

Tipton merely shrugs.

Cody looks down at Zack and his tone is full of concern. "Did they hurt you? Are you alright?"

When Zack wouldn't look at Cody, Mr. Tipton steps past him and grins, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder. "Actually, Spiderman. Zack here is the reason why we can pull of this whole showdown. He's been my little spy, first telling me your true identity and then going undercover for me and taking you down in the best way he could. Zack's job was to make you not want to put on that suit, to make you feel weak, useless, without a purpose or a reason to fight. He did his job and he did it well, but I felt I couldn't make a bet this large without some serious insurance. So I got the only bargaining chip that I know for sure would stop you from ever fighting crime in this city or any city ever again."

Bailey's muffled screams turn around all the men. Cody's eyes widen at the sight of the frightened girl. They carry her over one of the men's shoulders and when they are close enough, they throw her down to the ground. Cody catches her barely, softening the blow.

"If you try and play the role of the hero, I will blow her up." Mr. Tipton informs him, bringing Cody's attention for the first time to the explosives strapped to her chest. "But at the same time, she's going to explode either way. So then I guess that you can't win. Sucks, doesn't it."

Cody pauses, and looks at her, locking eyes for the first time. They plead with him, begging him to save her but he is at a loss. He is going to lose her any way he tries to fix this. What was Mr. Tipton trying to prove? Cody takes a step forward to at least pick her up, but one of the thugs gets to him first and punches him straight into his jaw, knocking him onto the ground.

"She is going to die. That is inevitable now. So, if you want to say anything to her, tell her anything, any hidden skeletons in that suit? Now would be the time."

Cody glares up at him, moving to stand up. A thug is ready to attack, but Cody is quicker this time, catching his arm. He twists it, knocking the thug over, before turning to the next thug and attacking him. Mr. Tipton moves several feet back, watching the hero fight. He keeps his thumb steady of the button, waiting for the perfect moment, laughing at the failure of the hero.

But unexpectedly, the laughter stops. Cody looks up and groans when Woody is jumping onto the villain and pummeling into him, dressed up as his alter ego Rat Man. He drops the thug he is holding, and races towards his friend, eager to help him. A hand yanks him back, and turns him around. Cody faces his attacker, ready to fight but is flabbergasted when he feels a blade enter his gut. Grunting, Cody cringes and moves back, feeling the knife leave his body.

The thug pushes him over, and steps over him, all of them rushing to their boss. Woody drops Mr. Tipton and tries to get to Cody's side. His cape is grabbed, and they pull him back, punching him in the face and gut. Woody is roughly thrown to the ground and two thugs pin him down while one the head members' pulls out their gun.

"No!" Cody screams out, but he is too late. The sickening sound of the bullet leaving the chamber rings through the air and the gang members disperse from his side. Woody screams out, his voice distorted from the pain. Tripping in his haste, Cody gets to his side and begins to search through blurry eyes for the wound.

Woody coughs violently, gasping for oxygen and rolling over onto his side. He attempts to get up, but it is evident from his facial expression that he is in dire pain. Cody helps him back down, and finds the source of the bleeding, pressing down on his wound. "I'm… I'm alright." He stutters, forcing a smile.

"I would stop if I were you." Cody's head snaps up and he lets go of Woody's stomach immediately. Mr. Tipton stands with a gun pressed to Bailey's head, moving her towards the ledge. Cody stands up slowly and raises his hands in defeat, knowing that he was going to lose. "Change of plans. I can see now that you are torn between your friend and you love. Let's make this interesting, shall we? I am going to drop her, which will bring me great pleasure since her family denied me their farm and then it will be up to you to either save your friend, or her. Ready?"

Cody looks down at Woody, and instantly, Woody pushes his hand up and shoves Cody making his decision for him. Mr. Tipton laughs and lets her go, dropping her off the side of an eighty-story building. Cody sprints towards the edge, flinging himself off the side. Free falling, he tries to guide himself in her direction, gaining speed as they plummet. He is a sheer inch away when they are no more then twenty feet from the ground. Grabbing her shirt, he sends out a web line and catches the both of them, re-launching them into the air and to safety.

He heads in the general direction of the Tipton hotel, maintaining his firm hold on Bailey's back. "We have to go back!" She yells up at him, beginning to squirm. Cody neglects that order, tightening his grip. "That's my friend up there! He could be dead now for all we know! We need to go back!"

"Right now, I need to get you to safety. I'm going to land on the Tipton Hotel roof in about a minute, you are going to then be untied and will run for safety, call the cops, or whatever you chose to do. Then I will go back and get your friend. Alright?"

Cody lands, and lets her down. He spins her around, and unties her hands. She shakes them free, and rubs where the ropes had dug in, leaving red marks. Instantly, he feels a hand hit his cheek hard. Rubbing his face, Cody takes a step back. "What the hell?"

"Why weren't you watching him? You should have saved him too! He was just trying to help you and all you do is leave him there?"

Cody feels the resentment build in his chest and as she goes to slap him again, he catches her wrist and holds it. "What was I supposed to do? Let you die? Let you fall and explode? If you haven't noticed, I am also wounded and I'm trying to do my best here. My friend has been shot, yes and I am doing my best to try and save him, so if you don't mind."

"Do you even care?"

Cody turns on his heels hotly and rips his mask off, his face bright red from irritation. "He's my friend to! Don't you dare ever ask that again, do you hear me? I was doing my best! I'm so fucking tired of your indecisiveness and ungratefulness for what I have done for you! You have explosives strapped to your chest and all I wanted to do was just save you, hell, I didn't even want you to have been there. In fact, I wish you were on that bloody plane to Kansas and I wish that I still thought that you hated me. Which I'm sure that you still do."

Bailey is silent as he quickly begins to remove the bombs and throw them into the air as hard as he could. He turns back to her and takes a heated breath, but his anger subsides when he sees the tears glistening in her eyes. "Cody? You're Spiderman?"

"That was the secret, Bails. This is why I couldn't tell you. So we wouldn't end up in situations like this. Don't you understand now why I couldn't and wouldn't tell you? It wasn't because I didn't trust you, I was just trying to keep you and my friends safe." Cody feels the tears building in his throat as well, but he fights them back and takes a breath. "But I need you to go to the suite and find London, make sure she is alright. I have to go back and take Woody to the hospital. I'll be at the New York General. Meet me there in an hour."

"Okay." She watches Cody pull the mask back over his face, and she opens her mouth to say something else but he is already plunging off the roof and into the busy city streets below.

* * *

Everyone had left the roof of the St. Mark by the time Cody had returned. He arrives on the top, rushing to Woody's side when he observes that Zack is still there as well.

"Why the hell are you still here? You should have left with your friends!" Cody yells at Zack, taking the space next to him on the ground.

"Woody is my friend too! I couldn't just leave him!"

"You are the reason he is like this, telling all of my secrets to my enemy! Are you nuts? Is he even breathing?"

"Barely." Zack whispers, unable to admit it any louder.

"If he dies… If I can't get to the bloody hospital or if I can't save him; that's on you, I will always blame you for this!" Cody hoists Woody on his back, wincing with the sudden pain. Zack stands up, offering to help but Cody stops him. "You've done enough. The last thing I want is _your _help."

He adjusts Woody carefully on his back and slowly begins to make his way across the roof, knowing fare well that the clock was ticking against his friend.

* * *

"Help him!" Cody cries, running in the emergency entrance. A doctor greets him immediately, both lowering Woody into a chair. "He's been shot. I don't know how bad, or what it's hit. He is barely breathing and his pulse has dropped to 96, regular 112."

"Thanks Spiderman. Can we get a gurney over here! Gun shot and in critical condition!" He turns back to Cody and his face becomes more concerned. "Are you alright? That's a nasty cut.

"I'm fine-." Cody attempts to tell him, but rapidly, his eyes roll back and he collapses on the floor, passing out.

* * *

**So... to your liking? What do you think? Will woody die? Cody die? Will Tipton win in the end? I really would love to see all of your thoughts and reviews. - Sam Daniels.**


	19. Overdue Confessions

**So, Chapter Nineteen has finally arrived. Lets just say there are some long overdue confessions, and some epic conversations... maybe a kiss? Enjoy. - Sam Daniels**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

His throat felt like sand paper and pain sears through his chest, waking Cody from his slumber. He sits up and regrets it, feeling the pain rush through his chest. Short of breath, Cody winces and places his hand over the bandage. He traces his fingers over the stitches, surveying the room. He smiles warmly when he notices Bailey asleep in the recliner in the corner with a magazine resting on her chest.

She snorts slightly, her eyes fluttering as she stirs from her sleep. She wipes her eyes, and grabs the magazine, returning it to the bedside table. Cody watches her, unsure if he is ready to announce his awakening. The knowledge of the talk that will need to happen scares him, for now he can't run. He can't hide. She knows only a part of the truth and he'll have to fill in the blanks. He just didn't feel ready, but it was no longer his choice and he knew that.

Bailey takes a sip of her water, wiping her hands on her jeans. Leaning back in her seat, Bailey finally brings herself to look up at the bed. Cody waves nervously, noticing that she has to do a double take before she slowly stands up.

"I beg you not to slap me." Cody jokes, trying to lighten the situation but she shrugs off the comment.

"You're awake." She sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at the floor. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up. The doctors said that the wound was pretty deep, that you carrying me and then Woody weren't good for you; it hurt your chances."

"Well, I certainly wasn't about to let you or Woody die. Part of me being Spiderman is that I protect the ones I love no matter what."

Bailey nods slowly, finally looking into his eyes. "I still have trouble comprehending that."

"It took me about a week before I got used to it." Cody offers, taking her hand. "Do you have any questions? I promise to answer them honestly."

"Why did you keep it from me?" He had been expecting that.

"I needed to protect you. I knew that letting you in to this aspect of my life… it would put you more at risk. Which I can now see didn't help at all."

"Then why tell Zack? Woody?"

"Zack caught me coming in one night. I had not choice with him and then he stupidly goes and tells Woody, who was convinced he should be my wingman/sidekick. Look where that got him."

A moment of silence passes between them; Bailey shifts uncomfortably, and sighs. "The things I said to you…"

"I deserved most of them. It turned out to be a building fire that Zack started, with no one else in danger. I should have just let him burn."

Bailey's eyes widen. "He's your brother! I know he's done horrible things to you and us as couple, but no one deserves to die."

"And you should? Woody should? Even me? He almost had us all killed! And for what? A stupid paycheck?"

"It was for the money." Zack stood at the door, coffee cup in hand. "Will you please just let me explain and then you can do whatever you want with the information."

"Fine." Cody tentatively folds his arms.

"Thank you." Zack enters the room, but keeps a respectful distance from the two teens. "About a day or two after I found out about you're secret, I was in the office when one of Tipton's goons came in. They were plotting to kill you and when I protested, they threatened to kill me. I didn't cave, but somehow he knew about Maya. He told me that if I didn't kill your confidence, and make you not want to be Spiderman, he would kill Maya. But then he added that if I failed, he wouldn't just kill Maya, he would go for you, Bailey. I know how much Bailey means to you, Codster and I would do anything for Maya. I refused to let her die because of some coincidental spider bite. I severely regret the way things went down, and if Woody does die, I will always carry that with me."

"Well, I guess we wait." Bailey offers, taking Cody's other hand. "Woody's been in surgery for seven hours already and it's been tricky, or so I've been told."

"Then we just have to wait." Cody's face is somber. He opens his arms and Bailey takes the invitation, lying down and carefully wrapping her arms around him. He leans his head on hers, rubbing her back. Zack nods in agreement and takes Bailey's old spot in the recliner and all together; they watch the clock and count the minutes.

* * *

"Mr. Martin, Miss Pickett." Cody opens his eyes and he can make out a man in a pale green outfit standing at the door, removing his gloves.

"Doctor." Cody rubs Bailey's back, waking her from her sleep. "How's Woody? Did the surgery go alright?"

"Well, I was hoping you knew how to contact his parents. We need to reach them and we have the wrong address on file."

"Why?" Cody sits up, and frowns. "What's happened? Is Woody okay?"

"I'm afraid to say that Woody has passed away."

Cody couldn't even think. He could feel Bailey begin to shake against his chest. His only instant reaction was to look at Zack, whose face had gone paler, then the pillow. "I don't personally know his parents, but I do know someone who can give you all of that contact information that you are requesting. Zack, go call Mr. Moesby and get the info."

"Thank you." The doctor pauses and then takes off his glasses and says this. "We did everything we could but the bullet… it was in a very bad spot to repair. He flat lined and there was nothing we could do."

"Thank you for doing everything you could." Cody thanks him once more and waits for him to leave. Once the doctor left, Cody ripped out the IV from his arm and grabbed his spare shirt from the side table.

"What are you doing?" Bailey looks up at him and moves over when he turns to get up.

"I'm going to go and kill Mr. Tipton." Cody replies in a monotone voice, ripping off his Heart rate monitor. Zack stood in front of him, and tried to block the door. "You of all people should not be trying to stop me."

"Cody. This guy will kill you. I've been working for him all of this summer and he will not hesitate to kill you. He doesn't care. He doesn't have a heart."

"I know. That's why I'm going." Cody grabs Zack, throwing him out of the way. He begins down the hallway when he hears Bailey.

"Cody, stop."

"He was going to kill you! Do you understand that? I have to stop him from hurting anyone else. He is the reason why Woody is dead. He doesn't deserve to live."

Bailey walks up so that she is right in front of Cody and takes his hand. "Cody, yes. He is a terrible man. He has done horrible things and I wish that Woody didn't have to die, or that I almost didn't die. That scares me. But you aren't thinking straight. You are hurt, you have been stabbed and you think you can fight at a time like this? When you're not 100%?"

"You're not going to stop me, Bails. I've made up my mind. He has to be stopped. What if he goes after you again? What if he succeeds? Losing Woody was hard enough."

"I can't lose you either, damn it. You're not invincible! You may have super strength and all of those other abilities, but you can die. I love you too much to let you willingly go to your doom." She cups his face in her hands, desperate to get through to him. His eyes are distant and although he is looking at her, she can tell he doesn't _see_ her. "Cody, this isn't some faceless villain, this is your friends father. This man has a family and friends. If you kill him, London will be upset. You will have taken her father away from her. I can't condone what he has done but you are not god. You can not justify whether he is aloud to live or not."

Cody frowns at her, and she knows that she has gotten him thinking. He reaches up for her hands and pulls them down. "I love you Bailey, but I'm going with or without your permission."

He begins to walk in the opposite direction when he hand is grabbed, pulling him back. Cody turns and instantly, Bailey is cupping his face and kissing him.

All thoughts disappear from his mind as he kisses her back as desperately as she is, grabbing her waist and pulls her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Soon, reality brings them both back when their lungs begin to beg.

Bailey holds his face for a moment, a smile evident as day on her face. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

* * *

**So, is everyone a little happy with me? Cailey's offically back together in my story. But unfortunatly, there are only two more chapters. But like Harvey Dent said in Dark Knight, it's always darkest before the dawn. :P - Sam Daiels. **


	20. The Last Fight

**Well, this is the big showdown cahpter. Only one chapter left... Here we go. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Propping his feet up, Mr. Tipton whistled a tune as he checks the incoming profits of the St. Mark. He smiles in content and he leans black, placing both hands behind his head. It had been easy, taking Spiderman down. He knew that from day one, he couldn't do it the old fashion one-two fighting. He would have to be sneaky and fight dirty, getting into his inner circle and taking him down from within. Zack Martin even did all of his work for him, all he really had to do was hire some gang members to shoot the bullets and set off the bombs and he'll never be attached to the case. They'll have no proof.

Mr. Tipton takes the stress ball from his desk and tosses it carelessly into the air, repeating the process for a few minutes until curiously it doesn't return. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs, nodding and sitting up. "Was your friend's death not enough of a warning for you? Or was the threat to subtle?"

Cody drops from the ceiling and lands on the desk, staring down at the man. He hands over the stress ball and removes his mask. He had no need to wear it, for he already knew. Might as well let him see the pleasure he will receive from ending his life.

Mr. Tipton lights a cigar casually, and takes a drag, before blowing the smoke deliberately in Cody's face. Cody doesn't even flinch, causing Mr. Tipton to nod again and sit up. He sits up and places both his hands on the desk, folding them. "How did he die? Did you spend too much time saving your lover girl? Didn't get him to the hospital in time? Did the surgery fail? I'm curious, really."

"That's none of your business." Cody speaks in a dull tone, receiving a surprised scoff from Mr. Tipton. "I refuse to give you pleasure in how my friend died. That's just sick."

"Testy, are we? Are you that upset over that freaks death? What was his hero name again? Rat man, was it? That idiot! I'm glad he's dead, I don't need two of you losers running around the city pretending to play hero and dress up. I'm trying to run a business here, until you idiots came along and ruined all of my plans."

"You killing people is just business? I'm sorry, I don't remember there being bombs and economics 101."

"You're a joker, huh? You must be to be able to run around this city in a spandex suit, claiming to save the world! How does that make you any different from me? Beating up people for no reason."

"I'm trying to protect those who are being victimized by scum like you. I don't kill them, I merely subdue them and then hand them over to the cops." Cody replies hotly, reaching behind him. "But you are the only person I ever intend to kill. Just you and then I'll stop being Spiderman. After you are done, I'll leave this city and never come back, I won't even remember your name."

"You're a stupid little boy. You think you can kill me? Do you even possess the guts to pull that trigger?"

"If it means protecting the ones I love, then yes."

Mr. Tipton chuckles lightly and shakes his head. He reaches for the gun, pulling it away from Cody, but Cody jerks his arm away and fires off a bullet, smashing a window into pieces.

Springing forward, Mr. Tipton grabs Cody and gets him to the ground. Rolling, Cody attempts to keep the gun from Mr. Tipton and keep it from firing off again, but Mr. Tipton is faster and pries the gun from his hands. He takes the gun and back hits it across Cody's face, before standing up and walking away. Cody grabs his ankle, yanking him back down.

The gun is released from Mr. Tipton's hand and flies forth, sending both of the men into a scramble. Cody gets to it first and he ready's the gun, but Mr. Tipton trips him and he falls to the floor face first. Mr. Tipton steps onto his stomach, finding the stab wound and presses all of his weight down on that foot.

Howling in pain, Cody Curls in the fetal position and fights back the lump rising in his throat. Mr. Tipton throws the gun out of the open window and watches it fall down to the street. He saunters over to his desk and pulls out the drawer slowly. He grasps a knife, and smiles, the light catching on the blade. "Since I can see that the knife was so effective earlier… shall we draw this whole death fight out longer? Make it slower, more effective?"

Cody scoots back several feet, feeling the blood begin to soak the bandages. Mr. Tipton stabs the knife into his desk and he walks to Cody and picks him up by the collar, and shoves him up against the wall. He begins to punch him, as hard and as quickly as he can. Blood begins to ooze out of the corner of his mouth and Cody begins to feel slightly woozy.

Cody rises up his arm to block one of the coming punches, but Mr. Tipton grabs it and he snaps the bone. Cody forces his mouth to close, but the screams fight against it, making obvious noise. Mr. Tipton knees him in the groin and drops him, pacing his office. Cody attempts to catch his breath, holding his broken arm to his chest. He feels slightly light headed at the sight of his arm, and he has to look away. Mr. Tipton looks out the window and he turns back to Cody.

"It is a beautiful day to die. Don't you think? I wonder if you funeral will be blessed with such lovely weather? Will they tell the world that you were the brave vigilante that once gave the city hope? Or will that be horrible for the crime in this town. The cops have lost all of their credit; no one fears them next to you. I like this business; I think I might stick in it for a while." Mr. Tipton lifts up Cody's face with the blade and smiles. "And your poor, pathetic girlfriend. How long do you think she'll mourn you for? How long until she is climbing into someone else's bed? Using her grief for an excuse to get laid?"

"She's not like that!" Cody protests, his voice hoarse from the pain.

"From the stories I've been hearing, it didn't take her long to go from you to your brother. I doubt that it will take long. I wonder how far she'll let me go with her?"

Cody growls, gathering the strength to stand up. Mr. Tipton laughs at his efforts and calls out "Are you going to defend her? Fight in her honor? How sweet! I'll make sure to tell her that after I pay her for the night."

Cody jumps over the desk and punches Mr. Tipton in the jaw. The chair tips over and Cody is finally on top, able to take control of the fight for the first time. He pounds into Mr. Tipton's nose, repeatedly punching it until he feels it break under his hands. Blood collects on his fist, but Cody doesn't stop to think about it. He delivers an uppercut to his jaw and Mr. Tipton screams out in pain as a result.

Cody jumps off of him and goes for the knife. Mr. Tipton holds his hand to his chest and becomes unable to breath. Instantly, his skin becomes clammy and pale, sending worry through Cody. He knew from countless first aides training sessions that Mr. Tipton was experiencing a heart attack.

He steps forward to get him, to offer him help to get to the hospital but Mr. Tipton backs up away from him, stepping back to the windows. Cody reaches forth to stop him, but it is too late when Mr. Tipton takes a step to many and it is suddenly falling. Cody rushes to the window in time to see Mr. Tipton falling, and eventually hit the ground. He closes his eyes upon impact and he is unable to watch.

A feeling of relief washes over him when he realizes he was not to blame for his fatal fall or his death even. But then he begins to wonder how he would feel if he was and a chill runs down his spine for he is not able to answer.

* * *

Bailey sits on the couch with Zack, neither able to speak. The anticipatory silence covers them, and they can't even look at each other. The questions that surround them are too horrible to say out loud. _What if Cody doesn't return? _Bailey immediately shoves that thought out of her mind but it creeps back in and she can't deny the fear.

"It's been two hours!" Zack finally yells, standing up and he begins to pace the room. Bailey flinches in realization and she hunches up, pulling a pillow to her lap and squeezes it.

"He's going to come back. I know it!" Bailey shouts back, trying to stay positive but Zack shakes his head. "We have plans and dreams, damn it and I will be darned if he doesn't come back. He told me he was coming back!"

"Mr. Tipton doesn't care about plans! Don't you get it? Cody went in there with a stab wound, and a mind set on revenge. Mr. Tipton will see that and he will beat the crap out of Cody. Tipton is going to win."

"Shut up! He is your brother! Shouldn't you be trying to root for him? Supporting him? Well, I guess it's no surprise, since you were the one who set him up in the first time!"

"We went over this! I did it for Maya, and you! I'm just trying to be realistic! What if he doesn't return Bailey? Have you even thought about that? Began to prepare yourself?"

Bailey nods, feeling the tears well up. "I have Zack, and that is my biggest fear, that Cody won't come back… That Cody won't be in my life. And I keep replaying all of the things that went wrong in our relationship, the things I wish I could take back. But he needs at least one person routing for him!"

The sudden knocking at the door stops Zack from responding and both wonder if they were the only ones who heard it, but it returns and Bailey runs to the door, whipping it open.

She catches Cody as he collapses, screaming for Zack. He races forth and helps her carry him to the couch. "Go and get me a towel, and wet it with cold water. As cold as you can get it."

"Got it." She turns to Cody and begins to examine his suit, looking for signs of blood, but stops short when she sees his arm

"What happened?"

"He grabbed it when I was trying to defend myself and he snapped it." Cody mumbles weakly, trying to see it but Bailey gently pushes him back. The sweat begins to drip down his forehead and Bailey pauses unable to think of the proper thing to do next. "Bailey? I didn't kill him. He's dead, but I didn't kill him. For some odd reason, he suffered a heart attack and then he fell out the window. I watched him die and it was horrible. Worse then I expected."

"Good, it means you're not like him. You're not a killer. But I don't care about that right now. Are there any more wounds?"

"He stepped down hard on my stitches… I haven't been able to check. It doesn't feel too good."

Bailey nods and lifts up the suit shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it on the floor. She lifts up the torn bandage and winces, seeing that the stitches had been ripped out. "Zack! Hurry!"

"Here!" He hands her the towel, and is weirded out by the wound and rushes back out of the room. "I can't deal with that stuff…"

"Thanks for the help." Bailey mumbles and presses the towel against the wound. "Cody, we're going to have to take you back to the hospital alright? But don't worry; it won't be as bad. I'll be there every step of the way to make sure that you get home safe and sound."

"Good." Cody mumbles, and he closes his eyes. Bailey shakes her head and strokes his cheek.

"You can't sleep now. But soon, all right sweetie? Zack! Come here, we got to get Cody to the hospital!"

Zack runs back in the room with a pair of pants and puts them on Cody, hoisting him up and puts his arm over his shoulder, winking at him. "I knew you were going to come back, didn't doubt you for a second."

Bailey rolls her eyes and takes Cody's hand, finally feeling a sense of calm. Things will be okay. Nothing would get in their way now, not when they were together. Cody squeezes it reassuringly almost as if he was agreeing her and she has to wonder for a moment if he could read minds.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? feel like everyone got what they desereved? Well, not woody..But... what do you think? will Cody live? Tune in jnext week for the epic conclusion. **


	21. In The Mourning I'll Rise

**Well, the reason why I took so long to post is because this is the last chapter. This story has been my baby for the last four months and it's hard for me to finally just finish. I would seriously just like to thank all of those who have reviewed, favourited and story alerted this story, and for those who legit tried or succeeded in reviewing every chapter. I send out my love to you guys. For HigherSilver, who hasn't reviewed in a long time, I put in some Zondon for you. Just so you know that I was listening. Please, enjoy the last chapter, and when you review, tell me about your favourite chapter, or moment during the story. I would really love to hear from all of you. Until next time - Sam Daniels. **

**P.S Who predicted that Maya and Zack would break up after graduation? Jusy saying. **

Chapter Twenty-One

Groaning in defeat, Cody lets go of the tie after yet another failed attempt to tie it together and he lets his arms fall to his side, the cast showing through his white dress shirt. Mr. Tipton had really damaged it, not only snapping the bone, but destroying some of his muscles as well. It was like even though he was dead, he was still tormenting him, still letting him know that he was going to make things as difficult as possible for him. He feels two arms wrap around him from behind and a smile instantly lights up his face.

"Need any help?" Bailey offers, lifting her chin to rest on his shoulder and together they look into the mirror. Cody nods and turns to face her, releasing him from the warm embrace. Bailey takes the two half's of the tie and starts to tie it with ease, resting it on his chest once she was done. Cody looks down at her and he can see that the black eye that she received from the goons was finally beginning to fade. He can't help but feel overjoyed. All of the scars and bruises were always constant reminders, but nothing is more of a reminder then the absence of Woody's presence.

During the two days of fighting, Cody didn't have the time to really comprehend that Woody was really dead. But after all the fighting was done, and Tipton was dead… the silences that followed along with the tears and regrets began to take over all of them, really bringing the reality home.

Cody had the most regret when it came to that day. Should he have let Woody come? That way he could have known where he was at all times, able to direct him to a direction or a task that would ensure his survival. He could've known where he was, and then the impromptu saving wouldn't have happened. Cody should've had Woody's back; he should have attempted to get the gun.

"Cody?" He instantly clears his mind, focusing on the girl in front of him, slightly embarrassed. "I've been calling your name for about a minute."

"Sorry, I kind of just wandered off…"

"What were you thinking about?" She takes his non-injured hand, her tone showing concern

"Woody." He can feel her grasp tightly slightly and he sighs, feeling the tears well up. "It's just doesn't feel right, going to Tipton's funeral. He is the reason Woody is dead; the reason why you have those nightmares and the black eye. He terrorized so many people, people that I love."

"We're going for London." Bailey reassures him. "She needs her friends now more then ever. The only reason I'm not freaking out as well is because I know the moment I'm starting to feel even slightly scared, I can just grab your hand and instantly, I won't feel afraid anymore. But it's not because you have powers. That's because I know that even without your powers, you would defend me to the best your ability."

"I wouldn't trust my protecting ability." Cody mumbles.

"Woody's death was not your fault." Bailey takes both of his hands and looks him in the eye. "You didn't shoot him, and he told you to go after me. You did your best. You got him to the hospital and the doctors did their best, but in the end, they just couldn't. I'm sure Woody sure as hell doesn't blame you, and I wouldn't dare blame you for this black eye! You are not aloud to feel guilty, understand."

"But…"

"Woody was a hero in his own right. He died trying to do the right thing. He wouldn't want any of us to sit around and regret what we did."

"Got it." He kisses her softly and grabs his suite coat. Bailey then grabs her purse and they link arms, entering the living room. Zack is waiting on the couch in his suit, ready to go.

"London went without us; she needed to be there before everyone else." He explains, wiping his suit pants and standing up. "But she did arrange for a car to come and pick us up. He's waiting downstairs."

"Okay then." Cody motions towards the door. "Lead the way."

* * *

Ironically enough, it was a gorgeous summer day for the funeral. Cody smiled inwardly, thanking the heavens that it was not his funeral like Mr. Tipton had originally planned. Cody and Bailey took seats towards the back, much to London's dismay.

Bailey shudders when the coffin passes and this doesn't not go unnoticed by Cody, who leans over and whispers "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah. It's just seeing his body; it being so lifeless and I still can't help but feel intimidated.

Cody nods in agreement, understanding exactly where she was coming from. He slips his hands into hers and gives it a light squeeze. She looks over at him and he gives her a reassuring smile, kissing her on the forehead.

Strangely enough the chairs are only filled by roughly twenty people give or take, but the news reporters were all in the back row with their tape recorders at the ready. Cody feels a surge of sympathy for the man, realizing that he didn't have many friends. No wonder he dived into his work, he had no one to spend time with. But Cody knew that he couldn't feel sorry for the dead man. He chose the paths that eventually lead to his demise. He was the only one responsible for his death.

A report came out a week after his death with the scientist stepping forth and explaining that the formula was eventually what had killed him. It was in the infancy stage of the testing and prior tests had doomed results. Mr. Tipton ingested the formula before he was aware of the previous results. Suspicions that Spiderman was indeed Mr. Tipton's killer, that he was the one who had pushed Mr. Tipton out of the window had hit the news and spread out around New York like wild fire. Cody couldn't go out as Spiderman for the week, afraid that he would be arrested.

But since the report, other suspicions and theories came to light about what really happened; that it was all a cover up. Witnesses say that they saw Spiderman up in the tower the day of Tipton's fatal fall. Were they working together? Did Spiderman actually push him off? If not, why didn't he kill him?

Cody would read these articles in the mornings that followed, wordless passing them over to Bailey. He couldn't decide if the media wanted him to be the killer, or if they were just trying to anger him enough that he would step forward and defend himself. Sure, he would get angry, but Cody was way smarter then that.

He knew that coming forth now was pointless, all the villains that had participated in Tipton's little terrorizing adventure around the city had all been sent back to prison, under the charges of kidnapping and first-degree murder.

Bailey was catapulted into the public eye, all of the questions revolving around her kidnapping and ultimately her involvement with the web-slinger. She answered all of the kidnapping questions with grace and bravery, but as far as for knowing Spiderman, she refused to answer them, saying that she was happily with her boyfriend Cody, who in her eyes was every bit of a hero.

Cody was brought back to the present when he felt Bailey re-take his hand as several people were talking about Mr. Tipton. They kept on saying that he wouldn't hurt a fly and it was the entire medical trials fault, that it made him go insane. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. He could feel her skin get warm with the anger and frustration that the ruthless man that tried to kill them was being hailed as a hero.

Cody looked up to where London had been sitting. Zack had now taken the seat beside her, and he was also hugging her and handing her tissues. Zack had called Maya, after much prompting from Cody. He had convinced him that after all he did to protect her, then it must be love. The heartbreak that followed… however was difficult for Zack. Maya had moved on and she was already dating another man, a _French_ one.

He didn't want to admit that he was hurt, and heart broken, but he also couldn't explain fully to Maya just how he knew. He couldn't tell anyone now that Cody was Spiderman, not after what happened to Woody. But, he didn't mind hanging with London. He could follow her wherever and all he had to do was just carry the bags.

London, however had not taken her fathers death well. In fact, she had taken it horribly. Although her father was never really around, she still missed knowing that he was there, and only a phone call away, should she ever need something. But she did have to credit Zack for helping her get through the worst of it, sitting up with her at night and just listening to her rant and ramble. She hadn't really noticed Zack before and now that they were getting closer, he was kind of cute…

"Now… We welcome up London Tipton to say a few words about her father."

She stands up, wiping her eyes and walks to the podium. In her hands, she has the cue cards that she and Zack prepared for her, so that she wouldn't lose her emotions while up there.

She looks down at them, reading them over and then places them face down on the podium. She could see the reporters sitting the back with the cameras ready to go and she knows deep down that there really is only one thing she wanted to say.

"I know that the official report for my dad has come out and it claims he died from the after affects of taking the medical trial. That his death was an accident… But, I don't believe that… I know that Spiderman is to blame for his death. Spiderman murdered my father and I will not rest until I find him and bring him to justice."

Cody's stomach plunges into his gut as he desperately recalls whether London knows that he is actually Spiderman. All of the reporters lunge from their seats, desperate to hear more of this development. Cody takes Bailey's hand and they both understand that they need to leave as soon as possible. Cody looks back at the stage and he could see Zack helping London back to her seat. Cody now knows that it was over, that he could never be Spiderman again.

* * *

Cody crawled across the newly spun web to Bailey, as they lay across it. She looks up at the sky and waits for the shooting stars, unable to process the day. Neither of them has spoken a word about it and they both knew at the same time that it will have to come up. He takes her hand, and she looks over.

"Are you alright?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer.

Cody looks over and for a moment, he can't find the words that could sum up how he was feeling. How was he supposed to feel? His old friend hates his guts and is now heading a witch hunt to find him and kill him. "I don't know, Bails. All I know is that it has to stop."

"What has to stop?"

"Being Spiderman." He can hear her audible gasp but he refuses to look at her.

"But you can't!"

"What am I supposed to do? London is going to conduct a witch hunt for my head. Besides, we're going to Yale. It was going to happen anyway." When she is silent, Cody turns on his side and props his head up. "Bailey, you said it yourself. I'm not invincible. I can't keep doing this forever. Every crazy villain will come after you, should they find out my identity. I can't risk that, I can't risk losing you."

She sighs and nods, understanding that he is right.

"I intend to be around for a long time and I intend to be in your life for a long time as well, as long as possible." Cody reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a velvet ring case, and opens it, chuckling nervously. "I know this isn't the traditional way to propose, but-."

"Yes!"

"I haven't even asked the question yet…"

"You don't have to, my answer will never change!" Bailey kisses him passionately, almost forgetting that the ring was there. When they break apart, Cody places the ring on her ring finger and they both smile, still gasping for air.

"Ready to go home?" He asks, but Bailey shakes her head and places his arm around her shoulders, snuggling closer to him. Cody nods and hugs her, excited that he finally could propose to her. They had all night to go home, they had lots of time.

* * *

"Alright, we're ready to go." Cody shuts the trunk of the SUV and faces his friends. When Cody had told London that they initially planned on taking a bus to Yale, she was horrified. She told him that when her father died, she was given his SUV, but she already had a porche, so she didn't need it. Cody took the keys gratefully, feeling slightly guilty.

Bailey hugs London before turning to hug Zack. "Take care of her alright?" And she leans in and whispers, "She can never know. Make sure of that."

"I promise." Zack nods and Bailey separates them, getting into the passenger seat. Cody goes to shake his brother's hand, but Zack pulls him in for a big hug, suffocating him.

"I'll call you when we get there, alright?" Cody pats his back and they part.

"See you at Christmas!" Zack calls as Cody gets into the drivers seat. Cody waves back to him and turns on the ignition, turning to Bailey.

"Ready?" She nods, taking his hand, her engagement ring shining in the sunlight. Cody smiles and brings it to his face, kissing it. Bailey giggles and smiles. Cody faces the road and takes in a big breath. He knows that they can take on anything, after surviving that summer. He was Spiderman after all.

**THE END. **


End file.
